Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse
by pureheart-darksoul
Summary: -Sequel to Under a Harvest Moon- Cliff and Rick's reaction have pushed Rory off the edge--and Terry went with her! What will happen to our favorite new couple? Everything may be against Rory now...
1. 15 Years Later

Pure Heart: Hiyas! Welcome back, all my readers (however few I have)!

So this is the sequel to Under a Harvest Moon. The stars are my generation of Mineral Town residents, the children of all the pairings mentioned in UaHM!

So what am I waiting for? Let's start the story!

Disclaimer: Mineral Town and its characters don't belong to me!! Just my eight characters, Sunny, and last names!

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse

15 Years Later

The wind blew the flowers softly, lifting their blossoms to the heavens. Bunny rabbits hopped serenely around the valley, their babies following unsteadily. Birds flew and fed their chicks.

A girl leaned over some Magic Flowers, tending to them. Her soft hands caressed the blossoms, and she patted the dirt softly around the roots. She smiled as the flowers perked a little, and pulling out her watering can, she watered the beautiful blooms until she felt they were good.

"Rory!"

The girl turned to see a redheaded boy running to her. He stopped beside her, his white shirt stained with dirt and grass. He reached out a hand to the kneeling girl. "Geez, Rory, you always seem to be where the flowers are."

Rory took his hand and stood. Brushing her chin-length blonde hair out of her face, she grinned. "You know me, Terry. I love anything green." She dusted off her short overalls, which only reached above her knees. "What're you doing out here, anyways? Didn't Mr. Rick say you were grounded?"

Terry scowled, his hair falling in front of his violet eyes. "Yeah, until tomorrow morning. But your dad's looking for you, and Dad said I could come get you."

Rory rolled her chocolate eyes. "Great. Let's go, Terry." The two teens ran out of Flower Field, heading towards town. "Come _on, _Terr, you're so slow! Then again, you are younger than me…"

"Only by a season!!" Terry cried, indignant. Rory laughed at her best friend's expression and took off flying. They had entered the town now and were heading to the Town Hall, otherwise called Doug's Inn. On Wednesdays, the Mayor met there and heard complaints and worries from the citizens.

Breezing in, Rory laughed. "I win!"

Terry skidded to a stop beside her, panting. "Man, Ror…you aren't even…winded!"

Rory grinned, until-

"Liefa Roriana Heinger!"

Rory winced and turned at the use of her full name. Her mother stood in front of her, hands on hips. She was glaring at her with hard aqua eyes, and even her long blonde hair said, "You are in trouble, missy!" She held a packet of seeds in her hands. Rory saw that and winced again. "Oops. I was supposed to help plant the spring crops today, wasn't I?"

"You sure were, young lady!" Sunny was _mad_. "Why are you so irresponsible? I was counting on your help today! And you vanish into the forest all day! When will you learn to listen?"

Rory was wilting. "Momma, I'm sorry!" she wailed. "Some flowers were dying, they needed my help! I forgot all about the planting! Really!"

Sunny looked ready to argue, but a hand gripped her shoulder. Rory's father smiled at her. "Calm down, Cutie. It's the first day of Spring, and Rory IS fifteen, after all. Cut her a little slack."

Sunny sighed. "You're right. Sorry, Rory," She said, looking at her daughter. "I just lost my temper, and it didn't help that i didn't know where you were. Just, tell me next time, okay?"

"OK, Momma." Sunny beamed at her daughter and left with Cliff.

"Man, Rory, your mom's a bit crazy sometimes." Terry looked a bit apprehensive.

"So what? You and I are too. Big deal." Rory laughed with her best friend, then looked down at a tug on her shorts.

Aqua blue shined up at her. "Wowy, whewe wewe you? You said you'd play…"

Rory giggled. "Oh, Lune, I'm sorry. I lost track of time in the forest." She snuggled her little brother to her, hugging him tight. "Forgive me?"

Lune brightened. "Okay, Wowy. 'Sokay." Then the five year old squealed happily and hugged Terry's knees. "Tewwy!"

Terry laughed and ruffled the kid's brown hair, making it appear even messier than usual. "Hey, big guy. Taking care of your mother and sister lately?"

Lune nodded solemnly. "Yeah, when Wowy isn't wunning off."

The two teens laughed happily at the little brunet. It had been a miracle when Sunny got pregnant with the little boy, because apparently her pregnancy with Rory was difficult. Rory had thought the baby would replace her, and she wouldn't be "Daddy's little princess" anymore, but Lune hadn't replaced her at all. He was closer to Sunny then Cliff. The two siblings were close, and her friends often lamented over wishes for siblings. Rory knew the truth, however. She'd seen Sunny make a wish on a shooting star when she was 10. She'd wished for a son for Cliff, to carry on his name. She'd fallen asleep, and something amazing had happened, right in front of Rory's eyes.

She never told anyone what she saw…

"Roorrrrrrrrr-rrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyy?" Terry was waving a hand in her face, looking very confused. "You okay, Rory?"

Rory snapped back to the present. Lune had run off to be lifted by his mother. "Wha? Oops…looks like I kinda dozed off there. Sorry, Terry, what were you saying?"

"I said, the meeting's starting!" He shook his head, his chin length red hair ruffling itself slightly. "Stay awake, alright?"

"Okay." Mayor was standing up in front of the residents. Even on the stage, if Rory stood, she was about his height on the ground. His dark gray eyes scanned the crowd, as he began. "Welcome to the first meeting of Spring. We have one announcement, then we will accept questions.

"To all farmers out there- that's you, Sunny-" everyone chuckled at the obvious attempt at humor. "To all our farmers, there has been a rumor of a strange being coming and wrecking gardens and fields, leaving farmers broke. We ask that you keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, and please report them to Harris. Thank you.

"Now, any questions?"

As the Mayor began accepting random questions and complaints, Rory and Terry looked at each other. Terry raised an eyebrow, and Rory smiled mischievously and tapped the back of her right hand. The thought passed between the two instantaneously. _Someone was screwing around with farms!_ Looks like the gang had a mystery to solve…

They were interrupted in their signals as Zack stood up. "I have no complaints or questions, sir," he began hesitantly. "I just wanted to give the Harvest Helpers a thank-you." The Harvest Helpers was the nickname for the teenagers of Mineral Town, so Rory tuned in. "They helped me find something very important and very personal last Saturday, instead of playing and doing normal kid stuff. I just wanted to say…thanks, guys." Zack sat, and everyone clapped.

Rory caught the eye of her cousin, Liani, and winked, nodding slightly. She saw Liani turned to the pink-haired girl beside her and whispered into her ear, passing the message on.

_The team had a new case. Meet at the clubhouse tomorrow at the usual time_.

"If that is all the questions, then I will end the meeting now. Thank you for coming and sharing, and I will figure out how to best handle your problems." Early dismissal today.

The town broke off, Rory waving goodbye as Terry was led away by his parents to the chicken farm. Then Rory remembered why she had gone to see the flowers in the first place. Slipping away from the mulling crowd, she ran after the two towards the Poultry Farm. "Mr. Rick! Mr. Rick!" she cried as she skidded to a stop beside the redheaded pair. "Mind if I walk with you? I need to see Mrs. Karen…"

Rick Eggonio smiled at the perky blonde girl. "Of course, Liefa. No problem." He noticed Terry looking at his feet, and Rory looking at least a little peeved. "Why are you mad, Liefa? What'd I say?"

Rory scowled slightly. "Umm, Mr. Rick, I'm not Liefa. My name is Rory."

Rick looked totally confused. "But I was there when you were named. Your name's Lie-"

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Terry was embarrassed. "It's a nickname. Rory wants to be called Rory!"

"Oh. Hehheh…" Rick looked embarrassed now. "Sorry, Rory."

Rory grinned. "No problem, Mr. Rick. It's just a pet peeve of mine. After all, my mother's name isn't Sunny. It's Sunleia, but she's known as Sunny. I want to be called Rory. Personal preference, I guess. Oh, and guys?" The boys looked at her. "Your house is back here."

Terry grinned, looking a lot like Rick. "Ooooooooooops." They walked into the Chicken Farm, entering the small farmhouse quietly. Everything was neat and orderly, probably thanks to Terry's mom. A chicken sat on the edge of the counter, wrapped in a heating pack. An older, pink-haired woman was rubbing dishes with a rag. A rack of sparkling silverware was beside her. She worked with quiet determination, but she was shaking, and her cheeks were pale. She trembled as she turned, but her pretty face broke into a grin as she saw Rory with her family. "Rory! How nice to see you. How are you doing?"

Rick looked troubled as he looked at the woman. "Mom, you should lie down-"

Rory smiled and interrupted the man. "Good to see you too, Miss Lillia. My family and I are doing well, thank you. How are you today?"

"A little shaky, but-!" Lillia fell forward quite suddenly. Rick cried out, but Rory had sprinted to her side and caught the ailing elder. The blonde screwed her face up as she tried to keep herself and Lillia stable, or at least upright. Terry came over and took his grandmother's arm, taking half the weight off Rory. Together the two friends supported her over to a chair, settling her in it.

Lillia smiled up at the two weakly. "Thanks…"

Rick sighed. "Oh, Mom…"

"What's going on?" Karen had come downstairs in her bathrobe. Her hair was mussed, and her normally lightly tanned face was pale. Her violet eyes traveled around the room, coming to rest on her mother in law. "You got sick again, Mother?"

Lillia smiled. "Yes, it seems I did."

Karen sighed. "You need to lie down more, Mother." She noticed Rory then, standing slightly behind Terry. She blushed, pulling her robe closed tighter. "Oh, Rory. I-I didn't know you were here!" Her hand flew to her mussed brown hair.

Rory smiled. "Just for a minute. I came by to give you these…" Rory produced a bunch of Magic Flowers. They were bigger and had richer coloring then normal-they had obviously received Rory's care. As Karen took them, exclaiming, she pulled out a bunch of Toy Flowers, also bigger and brighter then normal, and handed them to Lillia. The two women were speechless.

Rory smiled and saluted. "Bye, now. Have a good evening!" She ran out, leaving the whole house in slight shock. Terry shook his head, and his yin-yang necklace bounced on his chest, smiling in amazement. "That's Rory, all right."

Lillia smiled. "She's _so_ like her mother at this age…although she seems to be better with plants then Sunny was…"

Rory ran through the town, amazed at how the trees were already green. She loved the color green. It was so gorgeous! Seeing the beautiful plants filled her with happiness as she headed for Sunny Day Farm. Time to do some actual farming.

Sunny was corralling her animals when Rory screeched to a stop. The smaller blonde yelled to her mother, "I got it, Momma!!" Rory took her position behind Sunnshine, the oldest sheep on the farm, and pushed. The sheep slowly made its way towards the barn, and Rory kept shoving it until it was inside. Together, mother and daughter corralled the animals and deposited them in the barn. "Momma, you go inside! I'll get the chickens."

"Are you sure, Rory?"

"Go inside, Mom!" Rory went running off, her silver heart necklace bouncing on her chest. She was chasing a rather fast chicken by the name of Dewdrop, yelling, "Here, chicky, chicky!!" Sunny shook her head and went inside, thinking, _Momma's necklace looks really good on Rory_. Rory spent the better part of an hour catching their six chickens. Then, wiping her forehead, she looked around the farm.

Cloudfoot was still out. Apparently Sunny had forgotten he was out of his pen. Rory approached him slowly, lifting one hand slowly to pet his nose. "Hey, Cloudfoot," she whispered. The horse seemed to glare at her, shaking his mane.

Rory knew it was stupid, but she was afraid of Cloudfoot. He had almost hurt her as a child, and she had been scared of horses ever since. Sunny normally put him away to spare Rory the suffering, but she wasn't about to make her mother come back outside. She was fifteen; it was time to face her stupid fear. She reached for Cloudfoot's reins-and tripped.

Cloudfoot reared back, snorting and whinnying, He kicked out with his front hoofs, catching Rory in the cheek. She fell to the ground, silently clutching her burning cheek, rolling under the horse unintentionally. She was on her hands and knees, staring up at the horse…..she couldn't move…..she was going to get squashed-

Cloudfoot quieted, but Rory stayed on the ground, her hands pressed over her ears, closed eyes streaming tears. She was aware that Cloudfoot was gone, but she couldn't move, her body was frozen.

Strong arms wrapped around her, soothing her. She opened her eyes and saw chocolate brown. Her father was here. Her father had saved her.

Cliff held his daughter close to him as the child shuddered, her eyes wide. He had caught the terrified horse's reins and pulled him away from his cowering daughter. He looked over at the horse now to see it grazing, totally peaceful. He sighed, feeling his daughter clutch at his shirt. _Goddess, she's so much like Sunny was…_

"Rory? Rory, it's okay now. Cloudfoot's gone." Cliff consoled his daughter. She was covering her face, curled over her body now. "Hey, baby, look at me. You're okay."

Rory lifted her face, and her father gasped at the bruise. Her entire right cheek was inflamed, black and blue with a tinge of purple around the edge. The chocolate eyes, carbon copies of his, were full of tears. "Oh, D-Daddy," she choked.

He rubbed her left cheek softly. "Shh, shh…it's alright."

"I-I wanted to f-face my f-fear," she sobbed. "I w-wanted to b-be strong like you, l-like Momma. You c-can do anything, a-and I'm scared of s-stupid old h-horses…"

Cliff looked her in the eye. "You are brave, Rory. Everyone has something they fear. Even I and Sunny have our fears!" _More than you know, my little girl. More than you know._

Once, Cliff had carried his fiancée in his arms to her house. Now Cliff lifted his daughter in the same matter. Carrying the 15-year-old as if she were a fragile newborn, he went into the same farmhouse-now his home-to sleep and face another day. His last thoughts before he entered the house to put his family to bed were grim.

_I get this feeling something bad is coming our way. Not now, but soon-and I get the feeling there will be nothing I can do to stop it. I haven't had this feeling for fifteen years, but the last time I got it, people I loved almost died-and a man did._

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: Well? Whatcha think? Everything in this chapter IS important and WILL be mentioned again. So take notes, boys and girls!

Now, this chapter introed three OCs-Rory and Lune (Sunny and Cliff's children), and Terry (Rick and Karen's child)- but five more will be introed soon. Last name recommendations ARE accepted, but please try to have them relate to the father's names or professions. By the way, Lune is pronounced LOO-nay.

Oh, and review! REVIEW THIS AND READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY, **SHADOWS AND LIGHT UNITE**!!!!!!!! Thank you! Byeas!


	2. I Don't Want Them To See Me Like This

Pure Heart: OK! Time to intro m y five other characters! Warning: Involves fluffiness and extreme mysteriousness. Who is wrecking farms? And is Sunny's farm in danger? Find out!!!

Disclaimer: My eight characters belong to me, along with Sunny and last names. Everything else is ruled by Natsume with an iron fist!

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse

I Don't Want Them To See Me Like This

Terry pounded on the door, his friend wincing at the loud noise. They'd been knocking for ten minutes, and no one had answered the door. This was unusual for the Heingers. Normally someone was home.

"What do you think is up, Timmy? She's never late." Terry turned to the small blacket behind him, shaking his aching hand. Timmy only shrugged, the doctor's headband around his neck bouncing on his black shirt. He shyly looked away, and Terry sighed, frustrated. "Darnit, Timaeus, you know you can trust me!" Timmy just shrunk a bit, then flinched as Terry punched the door. "Aw, man, why do you only talk to Rory-"

The door swung open, causing the redhead to fall on his face. Timmy laughed, then helped the angry Terry up. Both of them turned to face the Heingers' doorway-and froze, horrified.

Rory was blinking at them sleepily, rubbing her left eye. The whole other side of her face was black and blue, tinged with green and yellow. A hoof print was visible in the middle of the bruise. But her eyes were wide, and she talked clearly. (And sanely.) "Terry? Timmy? What are you doing here?" Then her eyes widened. "Ah, crud, we had a meeting today!"

Terry nodded. "They're all waiting for us. Let's go!"

Rory shut her door and followed the two, rubbing her right cheek softly. Timmy looked up at her, concern in his blue eyes, and she smiled. "What's wrong, Timmy?"

Timmy grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. Terry stopped as well, watching carefully. The blacket reached up and brushed his fingers softly across the bruise. His gentle hands traced the greenish outline, causing Rory to half-close her eyes. He traced the hoof print softly, his green-gray eyes studying her closely. "You got near an animal," he said softly, and Terry froze, eyes wide. "It's definitely not a sheep's hoof, and it's a little too big and round for a cow's." Looking at her, he looked sad. "You got near Cloudfoot, didn't you?"

Rory didn't answer, but her silence was as good as a confession to the boys. Terry was startled. He could tell what had hit her just by studying the bruise? He was an impressive little kid. Timmy studied the bruise intensely. He pressed lightly on the purple center of the nasty mark. As the blonde jerked away, he yanked his hand back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry!" Timmy looked ready to cry.

Rory's heart melted for the boy. She hugged him. "I'm okay, Timmy. Really. Don't cry. Why don't you go tell the others I'm coming while I tie my shoe?" She turned to Terry as Timmy shook his head and ran off, his silvery pants flashing as he ran through a sunbeam. Terry looked worried. "You alright, Terr?"

Terry checked that the 14-year-old was out of earshot, then looked seriously at his best friend. "The question is, are you? Be honest."

Rory looked down and slowly shook her head. "No. Not really."

Terry put a hand on her shoulder as she shook, violet eyes scared. "What's wrong? Will you tell me what happened?"

"Later, Terr. The others are waiting. Let's go!" Rory put on a brilliant smile. Man, she was a good actress. Her chocolate eyes sparkled as they headed out towards the clubhouse. The forest glittered around the pair as they walked, Rory slightly slower than normal. Terry walked beside her, ready to catch her if she fell. The two were quiet, enjoying the blissful silence.

They reached the lake, fondly called "Kappa's Lake", and ran towards the trees. Finding an old pine, Rory quickly shimmied up its trunk, followed by Terry closely. Feeling around, she found a slit and pulled away the wood, revealing a metal door. Knocking gently, she beat the rhythm of the "Celebrate" chorus. The door slid open, revealing a metal chute slide. Rory slipped inside, and Terry followed, pulling the wood back into place and shutting the door. The lock clicked, then the redhead put his arms around the blonde's waist and pushed them onto the chute.

Whipping around corners, they slid deeper and deeper underground. A light greeted their eyes, and the two teens whizzed out into open air, rolling on a mattress. Terry released Rory as they hit, and they ended up side by side. Laughing, they sat up and looked around.

They were in a small room, lit by some cracked lanterns Jeff had thrown out and Terry had filched. A small fridge stood in one corner. In the other, a clock and a small radio sat on a miniature piano. The dirt floor was covered with a ragged red carpet, old, worn, and soft. This had been rescued from Won's trash. A hallway led off from the small room into darkness. Beanbags lined the room, and four of the six were filled.

"Rory!" Timmy leaped out of his silver chair as Rory rolled off the mattress.

"Hey, Timmy. Sorry it took so long." A pink blur stopped her from saying anymore as arms wrapped around her. "ACK! Choking…not…breathing! Gerroff, Kaila!"

"Rory!" The pinkette stepped back as Timmy helped Terry up. Her gray eyes shimmered as she giggled. A yellow bandana swept her waist-long pink hair out of her incredibly tan face. She dusted off her yellow dress and grinned. Her flower necklace bopped on her chest. "Good to see ya! What are we doin' today?"

"McKaila! Give Rory a chance to breathe!" Terry laughed, then dodged Kaila's wild lunge of a hug at him. "Geez, cuz, calm down!"

"That's not possible." A young Oriental kid helped Rory up. His creamy light tan skin and jet black hair contradicted his strikingly gray-blue eyes nicely, and he accented that with an orange shirt and black pants. He wore a necklace with a four-leaf clover at the end-a charm from his mother. "Kaila's too wild to calm down for anything less than a funeral."

Kaila whacked him on the arm. "Shut up, Andy! Or should I say, Andrew Won Xiao?"

Andy blushed. "Shut up. I'm Andy."

Rory laughed. "Hey, the whole gangs' here! Wait, where's Liani?"

"Here." Liani waved from her seat in a white beanbag next to Timmy's. Her striking crystal blue eyes regarded Rory's face quietly, and she wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "You okay, cousin? That bruise…"

Rory smiled mischievously. "Got a little careless on the farm. Nothing much. Where's my hug, Lili?"

Liani smiled softly at the childish nickname. Standing slowly, she walked straight into Rory's open arms, wrapping her own skinny arms around her older cousin. Rory hugged the girl's skinny shoulders warmly, being careful not to squeeze too hard and crush her delicate star necklace. Then, releasing Liani, she ruffled the black shoulder length hair affectionately. "Little Lili!"

Liani pouted, looking younger than her 14 years. "Ro-reeeeeeeee…"

"Just teasing!"

"Hey, Rory, does that hurt?"

"Nah."

"Good, 'cause you look like crap, honestly." Andy smirked, then dodged Kaila's backhand. "Hey, just being honest!"

"Ha ha." Rory plopped down into her green beanbag. Terry sat down on his violet one beside her, sighing and closing his eyes blissfully. "Ready to get down to business?"

Kaila, Timmy, and Andy sat down quickly, Kaila shaking with suppressed giggling. They were all here, all together, in the secret place built by their hands. The Harvest Helpers were all together, and ready to roll.

"Any news on the farm-smasher?" Rory looked around at the others. Timmy looked thoughtful, Terry merely worried. Andy looked at Kaila and raised his eyebrows, causing Kaila to erupt into laughter and squirm in her yellow chair. Liani, however, nodded. "Papa said that he wrecked a farm about a day's journey from here last night."

Rory's jaw dropped. "Uncle Gray said that?! A day away?!"

Liani nodded solemnly, fiddling with her white dress's collar. "Yes, in Flowerbud Village."

Rory stared at her for a second. Then she closed her mouth with a snap, and she sat up straighter. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to be ready."

Andy straightened in his orange beanbag as well; his gray blue eyes were alight with excitement. "What're you scheming…"

"I'm scheming that we wait around my mother's farm garden, some in the bushes, some in the barn, and some in the coop. When the man comes across our garden, we'll jump out with our tools and yell. With luck, we'll catch him. We'll at least scare him off!"

"You mean…a stakeout?!"

"That's exactly what I mean, Kaila!" Rory laughed mischievously, eyes sparkling with real fire now. Terry looked at her as her face came alive with cunning and cleverness. She often looked like this when she was planning something. _Oo, boy. This is gonna get ugly, I think…_ Terry shook his head.

"Kaila, will you go collect some blankets and stuff?" Kaila nodded happily, and Rory turned to the others. "Liani, can you get some of Uncle Gray's famous binoculars and spyglasses? Good. Andy, you go with Timmy and collect herbs and things to stay awake. Timmy, you know what I want." Timmy nodded, and all four stood and left, following the small hallway.

Terry looked at Rory, who was watching the four young ones leave. They disappeared into the gloom, but Terry waited until their footsteps faded away to speak. "Rory, tell me."

Rory's smile slid off her pale-skinned face like water off a chicken's back. Immediately her whole demeanor changed. Her shoulders slumped, and her face visibly paled. She dropped her head into her hands and moaned, tears forming in her eyes. She was totally different.

Terry leaped over to her and knelt, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong." Silence greeted him. "Tell me. Now"

Rory shuddered. "I-it…hurts, Terry. My whole face _hurts._" Terry gripped her shoulder tightly, as if trying to comfort her. "I was only trying to help my mother. She left Cloudfoot out, and I wanted to face my fears…I went to get him, and tripped. He reared and…" She choked, and couldn't continue anymore.

Terry looked at her with wide violet eyes. The way his best friend was shaking was freaking him out. Rory never let herself break down like this. He'd never seen his cute friend cry. _Wait-cute?_ Terry froze, then relaxed. He'd often heard his mother and grandmother call Rory "that cute little sweetheart" and stuff along those lines. His thoughts were probably reflecting that.

Rory hiccupped and looked up. ""I'm s-sorry, Terry. I d-didn't want Timmy and the others to s-see me…not like this…"

And Terry understood. Rory loved the younger ones as if they were her own children. She didn't want them to worry about her, so she put on a happy face whenever they were around. But it was just a façade. She didn't want them to see her cry…He worried about her bottling up her hurt, yet he felt a thrill of pride that she trusted him enough to let down her guard around him.

He smiled. "It's fine. Hey, you look like you need sleep."

"Yeah…didn't sleep all that well last night. Face hurt too much…"

"Well, why don't you catch some Z's here? I'll guard the door."

"I don't need-" She cut herself off with a yawn.

Terry pushed her back into her beanbag. "Sleep. I'll stand guard. That way, you'll be rested up for the stakeout you planned."

Rory grinned. "Good idea. Thanks, Terry. Thanks a bunch…" She lay down, and as Terry walked off, he looked back. She had curled around her body, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her back was to him, but her even breathing suggested she was already asleep. He smiled and followed the tunnel.

The dark tunnel was a ramp, sloped upwards at about a thirty degree angle. Terry climbed steadily, making sure his long green pants didn't trip him up. Reaching what seemed to be a dead end, he raised his hands above his head and pushed on the ceiling. The section lifted, swinging back on smooth, quiet hinges. Terry blinked as light temporarily blinded him, then lifted himself out of the hole in the ground. Settling in the grass of Flower Field, he shut the door quietly, watching the seam disappear. It was impossible to find the door from above ground. Rory was safe.

Terry quickly climbed the tree the door was hidden in. Setting his back against the door, he closed his eyes. Waiting for the others to come back. Waiting for night to fall. Waiting for the stakeout to begin.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Rory blinked, waving a lightning bug away from her nose. She smiled at Terry, who grinned back. The two friends were hidden in the bushes on Sunny Day Farm. Sunny had agreed to let them have a campout. Rory didn't think her mother knew exactly what the six were doing. Oh, well.

Kaila and Andy were in the barn for the night. Timmy had been paired with Liani in the chicken coop. Each pair had three blankets-one to lie on and two to curl under-two flashlights, and a box of herbs. The pairs were set up and ready for action. It was go-time.

Terry, Liani, and Andy were on first watch. They stayed up until the moon told them it was 11:00. Then they shook their partners awake and settled down, curling up. The awake ones kept their lights off, so as not to startle the man if he arrived.

Rory looked up at the quiet night sky, admiring the beautiful stars. How she loved the stars-almost as much as she loved plants. She thought they were a window to other worlds, and other people. Sometimes she dreamed that she could fly among them, and each star was a glowing heart of a person. The people would smile and wave at her, and she'd wave back and grinned. She grinned now, just thinking about the dreams.

The wolf bayed midnight.

A movement caught her eye, and she froze, listening. A crackle came from the garden, and curiosity burned her. She tilted her head up slightly to look. A shadowy figure loomed in the middle of the patch. He was bending over the small seedlings of cucumbers Sunny had worked so hard to cultivate. He shifted, and steel flashed in the night.

A man with a knife!

That was all Rory needed. Jumping up, she ran forward, raising her hammer. A scream ripped from her lips. "HARVESSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

There was a general outcry. Terry leaped up from his sheets, grabbing his hoe. Kaila and Andy tumbled out of the barn, while Liani and Timmy fell out of the coop. Rory ran for the man, who had straightened, the knife flashing in his hands. She ran and swung her hammer downward, expecting a sharp crack. Instead her hammer went right through him.

Wait. _Through him?! No way. I just…missed. Yeah... that's it. I missed…at point blank range._ Raising the hammer, she swung again as her home's front door swung open and Sunny, Cliff, and Lune looked out sleepily. Mineral Town had heard the cry, and many of the residents began congregating. Again, the hammer seemed to go straight through him. Then his hand darted out and caught her hair. She screamed as he wrenched her to stand beside him. All the teens froze as the man lifted his knife.

"NO!"

Sunny came flying across the farm, her nightgown rippling in the wind. Her face was twisted in rage as she threw herself at the man twisting her daughter's hair around his fist. "Not my girl, you bastard!" He swung the knife, but she knocked it away as easily as if it were a toy and punched him. Her fist went through his face, but it had the wanted affect. He released his grip on Rory's hair, letting her fall away onto her hands and knees.

Rory looked up at her mother. Sunny cried out as the man caught her arm and twisted it. She looked up into his face from under her messy shoulder length hair-and blanched. She stared up at the man, and her eyes widened with fear. "No…" she breathed.

Then she fell backwards. Rory screamed. There was a bright flash of light that seemed to envelop her, and she saw a young brunet leaning over a sleeping young girl with long blonde hair, looking worried, on a beautiful spring afternoon. Then black enveloped her, and she saw and heard no more.

Terry and the others walked forward. The man had vanished. Then Cliff let out a heart-wrenching cry and fell to his knees. He sobbed as his baby son clung to him, patting his face. Gray knelt beside him and hugged the man he considered his brother. All the residents of Mineral Town looked at the middle of the field, shocked at what had just happened.

And Rory and Sunny, the two blondes so alike, yet so different, mother and daughter, lay side by side in the field, eyes closed and unmoving. Rory, however, was still screaming. If Terry looked closely enough, he could see that the two bodies formed the yin-yang; Rory in the light side, and Sunny in the dark.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: Uh oh…this sounds good. What happened to our two favorite blondes? And what was the picture that Rory saw? Readers of my first story, Under a Harvest Moon, should recognize it.

Anywho, please review! Some explanations will be provided next chapter! Cya!


	3. Visions Uncontrolled

Pure Heart: What's up? Well, I'm back with another chappie! What the HEY happened last chap to Rory and Sunny? Let's find out, shall we?

Disclaimer: You should know this by now…I only own Sunny, Rory, Terry, Lune, McKaila, Liani, Timmy, and Andy. Oh, and last names, animal names, one more OC, and the weirdo from last chappie. Natsume owns everything else.

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse 

Visions Uncontrolled

_What is this pain? I feel as if my body is on fire. It's engulfing my whole self in choking black smog. I can't breathe! What's happening!_

_Momma? Where's Momma? I remember her getting thrown down by that untouchable man. Why couldn't I hit him? My hammer should have knocked him senseless! There's no way I missed twice at point-blank range…what the heck?_

_The man! Where'd he go? Why am I here-where I can't see, hear, or even move? How did I get here? Oh, goddess, it huuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrts so much. Much more than my face. I wish I was back with the others. I want to go back to my friends. I wanna go home! _

_MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

"MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Rory shot up, screaming. It was dark in the room, but she felt pleasantly warm instead of the burning fire she'd felt a few minutes ago. She realized a blanket covered her legs, and that she was on a soft bed. A washcloth, soaked in cold water, lay beside her, as if she'd thrown it off her forehead. She was panting, her chest heaving in huge gulps of air as she clutched her blanket with both hands. Pain was still smoldering in her body, right around her heart, as if waiting to hit again when she least expected it.

The light flipped on, and Rory flinched as it pierced her eyes. She blinked away the spots and looked up. Cliff stood in the doorway, looking panicked and disheveled. Lune stood behind him, eyes wide and scared. And her friends, their Harvest Helpers, stood behind the two, along with Doctor and Ellie. Rory blinked confusedly at them. What the! Why in the heck was she here?

"Oh, Rory!" the man cried, and then she was in her father's arms. He held her, sobbing unashamedly and stroking her hair. Rory blushed, but relaxed in Cliff's arms. _Daddy's here. Daddy will make the pain stop. _He looked at her eyes, stroking her cheeks as she realized she was crying. He kissed her. "Oh, Rory!" he sobbed, and she saw everyone was crying. Even little Lune had tears streaming down his light tan cheeks. 

"Wh…" Everyone looked at her as she seemed to choke on her voice. It _hurt,_ darn it! "Wh…" She cleared her throat, then tried again. "Wh..what happ…ened?"

Cliff looked at her, tears glittering on his face. "You were attacking the farm destroyer. You got captured, and Sunny ran to help you…" He trailed off, apparently trying not to cry anymore. Rory cocked her head, confused.

"You collapsed, Rory." Liani was crying, her crystal eyes flooded. "You screamed and fainted. But…"

"You just kept screaming…" Terry finished. "You didn't stop screaming for five minutes." He looked away, trying not to show that tears adorned his face as well. "You slept for five days…"

"Wha…Momma!" Rory tensed slightly. "Where's Momma?" Cliff looked away, and Lune's eyes got wide. Rory tensed again, beginning to push against her father's chest. "Where is my mother!" When silence met her, she reached up and grabbed her father's shoulder roughly. "_Where's my mother!"_

Cliff looked up. "Sunny's…sick. She got…hurt when that man hit her. She's not…" He sighed, then seemed to steel himself. "She's comatose."

Rory's heart stopped. 

Cliff looked at her, seeming to try to read her mind. She looked at her hands, squeezing the blanket. Doctor whispered, "This kind of stuff is supposed to be told to children gently." He walked forward and put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "Rory, Sunny is currently catatonic, but she might wake up soon. You were catatonic as well, and you're obviously awake. We don't-"

"No."

Doctor squeezed her shoulder. "Rory, I know it's hard to accept, but-"

"No."

"Rory-"

"NO!"

Rory was out of the bed and running before any of them realized what had happened. As Cliff snatched at his daughter and got empty air, the blonde girl shot out of the room and down the steps. Whisking past a startled Stu, she burst out of the clinic, barreling down the lane. She almost ran down a little black-haired girl, who squealed as she knocked her down.

She heard Terry's voice faintly, but ignored it. Pelting full out now, she ran past Barley and Saibara, past Lillia, and past her home. She ran through the forest, tears blinding her. She was running up Mother's Hill. Tripping, she fell to her hands and knees. Beating her fists on the ground, she let out a savage cry. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHY MY MOMMA? WHYYYY HERRRRRR! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! IT WAS OUR MISSION! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" Her voice trailed off into a wordless shriek.

A blast of white light hit her, and she saw something that wasn't there before. A brunet boy-the same one she'd seen in the attack- was holding the same blonde tightly to him. He smiled at her, and she curled against him, shivering slightly. They both laughed, but Rory couldn't see their eyes. Then the sight faded-along with her normal sight…she couldn't see at all now. She crouched there, sobbing. "Momma, Momma, no no no, not my momma…"

A pair of hands rested on her shoulders gently, and she looked up as everything swam back into focus. Violet eyes looked at her caringly. "You don't have to suffer alone, Rory. It's okay to cry. No one will think any less of you for it."

Rory looked at him. Then her chocolate eyes swam with tears. With a sob, she threw herself into Terry's chest, wrapping her arms around the skinny boy's chest. He just held her as she sobbed. He was her rock, and she would cling to him until she couldn't anymore. He was her best friend. "Oh, Rory…"

"Wh-who are those people at the cliff?" Rory lifted a shaking finger to point at the place the two had sat.

Terry looked at her confusedly. ""Rory, there's no one there."

Rory's head shot up so fast Terry flinched and cried out, "Hey!" It was true-the happy couple had vanished from the summit. _But they were there! I saw them so clearly…but I didn't see them at first…were they there then? What the heck!_ "B-but…they were there…"

Terry looked at her worriedly. "No one was there, Rory. It's only you and me." Rory tried to argue, but choked as the pain around her heart flared. She gasped, and he supported her as she fell forward. "You shouldn't have run away like that…you're still hurt…"

"D-Doctor doesn't know…" Terry looked at his best friend as she tried to speak. "H-He doesn't k-know what it's like…this p-pain…h-he was acting like he knew…a-acting like he u-understood…_he doesn't understand how much this hurts!_" She burst into fresh tears, sobbing into her hands as she sat on the cold ground. All the poor redhead could do was hold the blonde to him and hug her tightly. Then he lifted her and carried her down the mountain, away from the chilly mountain. 

Rory looked up and saw another burst of white, this time less white. The brunet was carrying the blonde, heading for the farm as they headed towards the Clinic. "H-Hey!" Rory squirmed in Terry's tight grip. "Why are those two headed to our farm!" She pointed at the couple.

Terry looked back, frowned, then looked at her. "Who?"

"Whattaya mean, who? They're right there! It's the same two from the mountain! There's a brunet teenage boy carrying a teenage blonde, and they're talking and walking towards-"

"Rory," Terry looked scared now. "Rory, there's no one there."

Rory looked at him-and fell unconscious. Her body was overstressed to the point that she couldn't take it. Terry yelled as she went totally limp in his arms, then he clutched her and took off for the Clinic as fast as he could. "Is Rory…hallucinating?" he murmured to himself.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

It had been three days since Rory's awakening, and she'd been released. Sunny was still asleep, looking tranquil to everyone-except her daughter. Whenever the two were alone together, Sunny's face would contort in agony, and she'd moan softly. Whatever happened, it always stopped when someone other than Rory was in the room.

Rory was having trouble as well. She kept seeing the couple no one else could see, just seeing them randomly in other places. She would tell others, but no one else could see them, so Rory just stopped telling them about the visions. That didn't change the fact that she could still see them. She shuddered.

Working the fields today, she raised her hand against the sun, wincing as she looked up. The couple was there, the girl chasing a chicken the way Rory always did. The boy laughed, then took her hand. She blushed as he said something, then the two walked off the farm, hand in hand. Rory sighed as the vision vanished, causing her to black out for a second. She set herself and shook her head.

"Wowy?" A hand tugged her shirt, and she looked down to see Lune and Sara, the daughter of May and Stu. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and a flower adorned her left ear. "Wowy, are you okay?"

Rory smiled at the two little ones. "I'm alright. Just…hot, that's all."

Sara spun around, her plain blue dress swirling around her legs. "That's good. Hey Lune! Let's go pick some flowers for your mama!"

Lune smiled. "Okay, Sawa! Wowy, be caweful, okay?"

"Alright Lune!" She hugged him and he left, skipping playfully after his best friend. She sighed. The little brunet didn't seem to grasp that his momma might never wake up again. He took her flowers every other day, and talked to her whenever he visited her. He truly believed she was only sleeping.

Rory shook her head. She couldn't just sit and talk to Sunny. Whenever she was there, her mother screamed and cried in agony. She could only hold her hand, but that didn't help much at all. So, Rory stopped going to visit the Clinic.

Rory shook her head as dizziness set in on her mind. She swayed slightly, then shook it off. She couldn't let the sickness overwhelm her. She had to stay strong for her father and brother. She couldn't sleep now…

She staggered over to the barn and leaned against the wall, clutching her heart. Good Goddess! This hurt like heck! She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, cursing her weakness. Cliff needed her-he was barely holding himself together as it was. Lifting her head, she shoved herself up as she heard someone approaching. Lifting her hoe, she began plowing the field again, trying to make it look like make it look like she'd never taken a break.

Terry came sprinting onto the farm, eyes wide. Rory pasted on a smile for her friend, raising her hand in greeting. She brushed her hair back and straightened, smiling still like a plastic doll. Then she saw that her friend's eyes were wide with fear, and he was disheveled and panting. Her aching heart skipped a beat. "Rory," he gasped.

"Terry? What's wrong?" Terry bent at the waist, gasping in breath. She knelt beside him, her own sickness forgotten. "Terry! What's happened!"

"Gr-Gramma." Terry choked, red-faced. "She fell, an' I can't m-move her…"

Rory felt her face twist. _Not Lillia, too…_Then she straightened and bolted for town, as fast as her legs could take her, leaving Terry to follow as she sprinted to try to save another person she loved.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: There you have it! Rory's having weird visions. What's going on? Find out next chappie!

Please R R! Thank you!


	4. Pushing My Limits

Pure Heart: Welcome back! So, now Lillia has collapsed. What's going to happen? Why does Sunny only scream around Rory? And what the hey is with Rory's visions?!

Disclaimer. If you don't know this by now, I'll scream. For future reference, I only own Sunny, Rory, Terry, Lune, McKaila, Andy, Liani, and Timmy. I also own last names, animal names, the farm name, and the freak from chappie 2. All else is copyrighted to Natsume.

Now, please read on and enjoy!

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse

Pushing My Limits

Rory skidded to a stop outside the Eggonios' house, trying to restart her heart. She breathed deeply and exhaled, calming her shot nerves. Whatever had happened, she couldn't panic. Lillia needed her help. With that resolve in mind, she shoved the door open.

The house was as immaculate as always, open and lovingly cleaned. The glassware was washed, and the silver had been polished. Lillia herself was across the dining room floor, spread-eagled. Her left arm was bent at an odd angle, and her purplish-pink hair had come loose of its ponytail, falling over her still face gently. She was pale, and a cold sweat covered her face.

Rory quickly diagnosed the injury-broken arm. Lune's arm had looked like that when he fell out of a tree and Rory had carried him to the Clinic, since Sunny and Cliff had been out shopping…_Focus! _How bad the break was, she didn't know, but bad enough that the older lady was still unconscious. She quickly ripped a strip of material off Lillia's apron and tore a pole off a chair. She'd repay them later. Now, Lillia was more important. Fashioning a makeshift splint, she stood as Terry came in, panting. "I-Is…she okay?"

Rory looked right into her friend's terrified face. "Her arm's broken. I don't know how bad, but this stuff is always harder on older people, Timmy says. I've gotta go get Doctor."

Terry unbent. "I'll do it." Then he coughed raggedly.

Rory shook her head. "You're not..well. Stay with your grandmother. If she wakes up, she'll need you to comfort her, okay?" Terry nodded. "Good. I'm gone." She slipped out the door, but not before seeing the redhead slip his hand into Lillia's. The fire around her heart blazed at her, causing her to wince. _I can't help my momma like that…_

She ran down the road, shooting as fast as she could. She tripped. Stumbled. Kept going. She couldn't fall now. She felt that if she stopped, she wouldn't be able to start again. That would be chaotic. Lillia and Terry needed her. She ran past Kaila and Andy, Lune and Sara, and Jeff, barely glancing at her friends. She couldn't stop. She ran past the blonde and brunet couple, barely noticing them at all. She was needed. That was all that mattered right now.

Skidding into the Inn, she ran smack into her father's chest. "Ack!" Cliff fell hard on his backside. Rubbing his head, he sat up dazedly. "What the-? Rory!" His eyes widened at the sight of his red-faced, panting daughter leaning on the counter. "Rory, what's wrong?"

Rory didn't pay any attention to her father. She scanned the packed bar, her eyes finally finding the laughing Rick toasting Karen. Staggering up, she half-shrieked, "RICK!"

The whole pub froze, Doug staring, holding a rag to a glass. Rick turned, shell-shocked at the yell. "R-Rory?" Rory struggled over, falling onto his chest. She gripped his shirt, and he stared at her. "What the heck?! Rory?!"

"L-Lillia f-fell. T-terr..rry came a-and g-got m-me…h-help…" Rory shoved away from the man and staggered to the door, dragging the staring redhead with her. That is, until he began moving on his own. "Where?"

Rory pushed the door open. She clutched her heart for a second, then took off running for the Eggonio's once again. She skidded beside the house, watching Rick sprint in and take his mother's hand. "We need the Doctor, Rory."

Terry, face red with worry and fear, looked terrified at the sight of Rory's face, at the sight of her clutching the door for support. He rounded on his father. "Daaad, Rory's dead on her feet! I should-"

"Doctor. Right." Sprinting out of the house again, she took off down the street, gasping for breath. _I have to keep pushing my limits! I can beat this, this…sickness! _When she found Doctor with Ellie, Timmy, and Gray, Liani and Mary, all she could do was tug on Doctor's sleeve and gasp, "Lillia…"

Everyone followed her immediately, Gray running right behind his niece in case she collapsed. He kept looking at her worriedly, she could feel it, but she couldn't even smile to show she was okay. The flame was waiting dormant in her chest, waiting for even the slightest hesitation. Screeching to a stop, they pelted in, Doctor immediately bending over Lillia. His eyes widened, and he slowly shook his head.

Rory's mind roared. She couldn't stop moving, she'd give in to the sickness. She staggered away from the door, using it to propel herself forward. As Terry yelled her name, she took off, pushing past Liani and Mary, flying away from all the despair that clouded her mind and vision. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest, and she realized that it was missing beats. She didn't care. She wouldn't give up. Her lungs filled stubbornly, her blood flowed on. She was strong.

She was tripping. Falling to her knees.

The pain came instantly.

It incinerated her heart, consuming her entire body in fire. She screamed raggedly, uncaring who heard and who didn't. She just wanted the pain to stop! Pressing her fist over her heart, she fell heavily on her side, still screaming as loud as her rough voice would allow. She curled into a ball, tucking her head into her chest. _Make it STOP!_ She wanted to scream, but her screams blocked her throat.

A pair of arms pulled her into a warm, strong embrace. They held her while she writhed and screamed. _It's not Daddy…it's too warm…too comforting…_she cracked an eye open.

Terry.

Terry was holding her, cradling her frail, burning body against his impeccably perfect one. His eyes were focused on her face, and his mouth was moving. She realized he was calling her name, but she couldn't hear him, her screaming was too loud. Even in cremation, the ashes of her heart pulsed. _Oh Terry…_ The pain slashed through her ragged chest like a knife, ripping the sobs and screams from her throat. She wanted to shrivel up like a flower in flames…

She felt herself slipping away, and let herself sob Terry's name as she slipped into the void.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

_So…Sunleia's brat survived, did she? Ha! That baby was never meant to be! And she has another…a boy…_

_No…the purpose of coming was to hurt Sunleia, and that has been accomplished. She will be trapped with me until I move on…which will be never! H-ha ha ha…_

_Still, why not toy with the baby girl, anyway. That will cause Sunleia extreme pain, seeing her darling daughter hurt, and her being unable to help! And that fool of a man, Cliff, will suffer as well. He may have a bit of premonition, but he will be unable to save his rebuilt family…_

_Rory, they called the girl…that redhead she calls Terry said it was a nickname of sorts. Like Sunleia became Sunny…she looks so much like her mother, that teenager, yet she has those accursed brown eyes that make all the difference! Well, I know now what I must do…_

_Rory Heinger must die._

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Rory shot awake, banging her head on the bed's backboard. She was back in the Clinic, tucked into bed gently. Her heart necklace was settled against her burning chest, which twinged and flared as she moved. Why was she…oh yeah. She'd passed out after running to help Lillia. Lillia! She hoped she was okay…and what was with that dream?! That man who she'd been unable to hit…wanted to kill her? Why?

Hearing people coming, she quickly lay down and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Footsteps echoed through her room, and a cool hand caressed her forehead. A soft sigh echoed through the room, and then the talking began.

"Oh, I thought I heard her awake in here."

"It's okay, Doctor. How is she?" This was Cliff's voice.

"Better now than two days ago. The fever is going down, and her heartbeat is becoming more…regular. I need to talk to you about that."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Well…it appears…that Rory has a disease. A quite rare one called cardiovascular pyroitis. Called 'Burning Heart' for short."

"What is it?!"

"It's a disease that causes the heart to be constantly inflamed, shrinking the area between it and the ribcage. Normally it will be fine, just a slight twinge. But when the victim works hard, like running or farm work, the heart is forced to beat against the ribcage, squeezing it tighter the harder the person works. It can cause extreme pain, and in rare causes, the heart will become overstressed and…burst."

"B-burst?"

"Yes. The past victims have been recorded in saying that the pain was always there, like a flame in their chest, waiting to flare. When the heart is pressured they said it feels like their heart was burning, their entire body being engulfed in flames."

"So that's why…"

"Hmm? What, Cliff?"

"I-I found a diary entry in Rory's journal. She wrote that in her dreams after…the attack, she had felt consumed by fire, her heart being incinerated. She'd wondered whether that was what cremation felt like. And in her sleep, she moans a lot. When it's words, I often hear, "Stop the fire…:" or "My heart is burning! Make it stop!" Once in a while, she says her mother's name."

Rory winced slightly at this, then a moan escaped her lips as the fire her father had just described burned the edges of her chest. Everyone stopped talking, and she could feel stares on her. She moaned softly, "I don't wanna be cremated…please! Stop! _I don't wanna die!_" Then she stopped, her throat clogged. She hated tricking them.

Doctor spoke first. "…I see. It's definite then. Rory has Burning Heart. The running to help Lillia almost overstressed her. Try to keep her quiet."

"Sir," Terry's voice cut in, and Rory almost jumped. Terry was here?! He'd heard her fake moan?! Then she almost blanched. Terry had heard Doctor blame her sickness on her running for him and Lillia…"How…how long did the other victims live?"

Silence. Then…

"Five years. The longest anyone's lived with it is five years. The child was diagnosed at age three, and he lived to his eighth birthday. The last two years he was in a wheelchair. And the shortest…was three weeks. A young lady was diagnosed at age fifteen, and she couldn't adjust. Her heart burst when she was trying to cook her little brother's dinner."

"Fifteen…" Terry whispered, and Cliff choked. They left the room quietly, Doctor saying, "I'm afraid Rory has very little chance of making it to sixteen…"

As they left, Rory blinked her eyes open. Tears began to glitter on her face. Only three weeks to live. That wasn't right. As spring died, she would go with it…

Slipping out of bed, she slid her tiny feet into her shoes, being sure to be silent. Scrawling a note on a PrescriptionPad, she slipped out the open window. Landing on her feet with the grace of a cat, she walked away, never looking back. She wanted to go anywhere but the Clinic.

The Church loomed in front of her, and she walked in. She reveled in the beauty of the stained glass, knowing she did not have long to live and admire it. She whirled slowly, admiring the designs of the colored glass. How she had loved this place as a child. Her mother had often brought her here, and Carter had often told her the story of how her father and mother met-two lost souls at the church, one to find solace, one to seek new dreams. How funny the way their lives had intertwined.

She needed to talk to someone. Anyone who would listen and be supportive. Immediately Carter came to mind. Carter would listen to her and care, it was his place as her godfather. Walking into the confessional, she realized how weird she must look-hair tangled and unkempt, rumpled hospital gown, layers of tears on her face. Oh well, Carter wouldn't care.

She settled on her knees, looking at her feet. "My Father, I…I need someone to talk to."

Carter sounded a little surprised, but pleased. "My child, talk, and I will listen."

Rory sighed. "Thank you. My father, I am…scared. I have found out that I have only a few months to…to…" She began to cry. "I only have a few weeks to months to l-live. I'm going to d…d…d-die soon from a rare disease, and I don't want to. I wanna live! I wanna be free! I…I…"

There was silence as Rory choked back her sobs. "F-Father?" Then arms wrapped around her and hugged her gently. Carter whispered, "I'm sorry I can't help more, and I hope you'll forgive me for coming over. I know I'm not supposed to, but I want to help anyway I can. If you ever need help, or just want to talk to someone who will listen and love, just…just come find me, okay?" His voice was breaking. "I am always going to be here for you forever…" He was crying.

Rory began to cry as well. "Don't! Just don't! I don't want anyone to cry over me!" She pushed away and stood in the doorframe. Carter looked horrified. "I don't want to hurt others! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" She ran away, blinded by tears. Carter cried her name, but she ran away, trying to escape the hurt in her heart. She ran to the beach, sitting on the pier and looking out to sea. _I wonder if I ran away and died alone, how many people would know…and how many would care…_Standing, she wondered what would stop her from boarding a ship and sailing away…

Cliff, of course, needed her…but he'd lose her soon, anyway…

Lune loved her, but she didn't want to see him hurt…

Sunny, but she only screamed in her presence…

Terry.

She stopped crying, thinking as she watched the sunrise over the ocean, dying the clouds purple and rose and flaming orange. Her chest twinged slightly, as if to remind it would never stop hurting.

Terry. He stopped her. She wanted to be with him, to laugh and joke and share secrets. She made him happy, and he, her. They were the best of friends. And she knew he would help her stay alive as long as she could. He'd never want her dead.

Then the dream came back to her. _Rory Heinger must die…_That man wanted her dead. And with a shock, Rory finally saw why he was intangible, why her hammer had gone straight through him. She saw the reason for his disappearance and his appearances in her dreams.

The man was already dead.

Rory was seeing a ghost.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: There you have it! Rory is being haunted! Now, if you've read Under a Harvest Moon, you'll recognize the ghost. If not…you'll find out eventually. Shadows and Light Unite is also being updated, check it. Please review my stories, for I work hard to please you! Byeas!


	5. Flower in Flames

Pure Heart: Hello again

Pure Heart: Hello again! How are you? Great to see you again!

Look, I have four reviews, so…PLEASE REVIEW THIS!! I work hard, ad I'd like a bit of feedback!

So, yeah…Rory is being haunted! So, who the hey is the man? And the couple that keeps popping up? Rory is going to die. When and how?!

Disclaimer: I claim reference to last chapter's disclaimer. Read that if you need a reminder. Also, the song belongs to Sega, and I claim no ownage.

Here we go!

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse

Flower in Flames

Terry sighed. It had been three days since Rory had run away from the Clinic, and Terry had not seen her since. He missed her and worried about her constantly. The last time he'd seen her-scratch that, seen her conscious-she'd been screaming, clutching his shirt in anguish. She'd moaned his name, then she'd gone totally limp in his arms…

Lillia noticed that today that Terry was sadder than ever. He was always far-off lately, sometimes even seeming dead on his feet. As he was staring, he flinched, and Lillia realized he was reliving finding Rory yet again. She couldn't stand that expression on his face. Rolling over, she smiled at her grandson, desperate to see him smile. "Terry, would you wheel me to the beach? I'd like to see the sunset."

Terry smiled, making her heart leap in joy. "Sure, Gramma." Taking her chair's handles, he wheeled her out of the house after leaving his dad a note. He was _so _overprotective of his mother. Lillia was a grown woman. She could take care of herself. Making sure that her broken arm was settled in her lap, he headed off to the beach

Laughing, he wheeled around the edge of the walk-and froze. Rory was sitting on the pier, looking out to sea. Her back was to them, the sun highlighting her skinny form.. She seemed a bit thinner than she normally was, but Lillia brushed it off as side effects of the Burning Heart disease. Lillia looked at her, then at her grandson. Terry had a strange look on his face-one she'd seen on many faces before. She smiled softly. Then the silent air was spread as Rory began to sing.

_I can't remember anything at all _

_I've been turning it all around _

_I'm sorry, oh, so sorry _

_Is this what I have become? _

_Wish I may, wish I might _

_Be someone else tonight _

_Sometimes I wish _

_I was never born at all _

_And I'll try to save the world _

_'cause in the end I know _

_I'm the chosen one _

_I'm the chosen one _

_I can't remember what I used to be _

_Something's turning me upside down _

_You made me, and I love you _

_But I can't change the things I've done _

_I'm the chosen one _

_Wish I may, wish I might _

_Be someone else tonight _

_Sometimes I wish _

_I was never born at all _

_And I'll try to save the world _

_'cause in the end I know _

_I'm the chosen one _

_Th-the chosen one... one... one... _

_Wish I may, wish I might _

_Be someone else tonight _

_Sometimes I wish _

_I was never born at all _

_And I'll try to save the world _

_'cause in the end I know _

_I'm the chosen one _

_I'm the chosen one... one... one... _

_The chosen one... _

_The chosen one... one... one... _

_I'm the chosen one _

Lillia quickly glanced up at Terry. The look on his face had been replaced by one of incredulous anguish. Rory's song was ripping him to shreds, that much was obvious. Lillia hated the pain in his eyes. She gently rolled herself forward, leaving her grandson staring hurtly into the distance at his best friend.

Rolling up beside the blonde, she smiled. "Hello, Rory."

Rory jerked up. In the split second their eyes met, she discerned pain in the chocolate eyes and tear tracks streaking the abnormally pale face. Then she turned away, furiously scrubbing at her face with her hands. "H-Hello, Mrs. Lillia. I-I didn't see you there." She gasped slightly, clutching at her heart. Lillia noticed Terry jerk slightly in the background as Rory crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head slightly. Terry looked as if he'd been smacked, but nodded. "Are you in pain, Rory?"

Rory shook her head. "Don't worry. Th-this is normal for me now." She shook her body, then sat up. Looking out to sea, she gasped slightly as a dolphin leaped out of the water, silhouetting in the sunlight. "How pretty…" Her eyes shone, looking strangely blue in that moment. Lillia felt as if she were looking back on the younger Sunny, back when she was fifteen. That was so long ago…and she'd come full circle to be here with Rory now.

"You know, Rory, you sing beautifully-a lot like your mother."

Rory stiffened. "Y-you heard?"

"Yes. But, you know, I really didn't like the song. It was so…hopeless sounding…" Lillia watched Rory closely as she continued. "Rory, do you really feel that way? As if you are all alone, and no one can help you? As if you were chosen to…" Lillia trailed off, unable to continue. However, Rory picked up, and her words-so believed, so adult-tore the two Eggonios to shreds.

"To die? Yes, I really do. After all, I used to be normal, actually stronger than most. How the HECK did I suddenly get so sick? It's not normal! I'm supposed to be a NORMAL girl! Why am I the one who has to DIE?!" She cried out, tears starting up.

"Oh, honey. I know it hurts. I wish I could help. All…all I can say is that I know what it's like to suddenly…suddenly have your world turned upside down and not be allowed to do everything you used to do…I know what that feels like, and…oh, honey, I'm here." Lillia opened her arms to the small girl. The girl stared at her for two heartbeats, eyes wide. Then she launched herself at the elder pinkette, wrapping her arms around her with such force that she gasped slightly. Then she wrapped her arms around her, holding her friend close. The young teenager sobbed into her shoulder, and she sighed. "No one could ever understand unless you tell them…"

Rory finally began to calm, then hiccupped. Then she looked up. "Hey, Lillia, how'd you get here? You can't move that far on your-!" She caught sight of the redhead on the beach and cut off, eyes wide. The two best friends stared at each other for a minute. Then Terry turned and ran, sand kicking up behind him. Rory just stared after him.

Lillia touched her arm. "He can't ever know if you don't trust him with it…"

Rory looked at her, then nodded slowly. She walked away, leaving Lillia to mull over her own thoughts. At least, until she decided to roll over to the Church.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

She found him in the secret hideout. He was curled around himself, trying not to cry. Blood flowed down his chin where he'd pierced his lip with his teeth. Little moans were escaping him, and he trembled. Slamming his fists against the floor, he groaned, "Oh…"

Rory stood slightly behind him, watching him for a second. Then she took a deep breath. "Please don't."

Terry jumped, his red hair standing on end. He sat staring at her as she pulled a square of blue cloth out of her pocket. She kneeled next to him and gently wiped the blood off his chin with her kerchief, tracing the shape of his bottom lip slightly to make sure she got it all. Then she used two fingers to separate his lips and wipe the deep, bleeding groves he'd created in his bottom lip. She felt his eyes on her as she worked, slowly but gently. Turning it, she used a different corner to wipe away his tears. "Please don't, Terry. Please just…don't. Don't."

"Why not?" Terry reached up and took her hand from his face, holding it tightly in his. Like her mother's, her hands were tiny, yet Terry's slender one fit perfectly into hers. _Almost as if they were puzzle pieces, meant to go together…_"Why can't I do this?!" He bit into his lip again, and bright red blood spilled out of the ruts, dripping down his chin like the watermelon juice from their childhood days.

"No!" Rory jerked his mouth open again, wiping away the red liquid once more. "Don't! _Please!_" She stared at him, angry tears in her eyes as he tried to bite his lip a third time. She smacked his hand. "_Don't!!_"

"Is that all you can say now?! 'Don't?' Why shouldn't I do whatever I want?! You do! I'm losing my best friend, a girl I care deeply about, and I'm not allowed to cry?! And all she can say is, 'Don't!'?!" Terry laughed hysterically.

SMACK!!

Terry fell backwards, blinking. Rory sat where she'd been, her hand still across her body, palm out. "You…you…how could you?! How could you even dare say I can do whatever I want?! I want to not feel like a flower in flames, burnt to ashes! I've _wanted _to see you for three freakin' days, but I didn't want you to do this! T-to cry for me, to be hurt because of me…I don't want anyone to hurt because of me!! I can't watch people be hurt for me! I want everything to stay the same! I want everyone to go on with their lives and just let me fade away…"

Terry looked at her incredulously, rubbing his smarting cheek. "Go on with our lives? Let you fade away? How can _you_ say _that_? Rory, you're my best friend. Whether you like it or not, my life is affected by this almost as much as yours. Everyone in this town loves you, and everyone's lives are being affected by this! And even if they weren't, what about Cliff? Lune? What about your mother?" Rory winced and turned her face away, letting her hair hide her eyes. "No, Rory, listen to me! Their lives are being affected by this! You can't just hide away from them and 'fade away'! They love you! We all love you, Rory! Everybody in this town loves you!"

"R-Really?"

Terry crawled over and lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, violet to chocolate. "Yes, Rory. Everyone loves you. Heck, Sara and Lune _adore_ you. Even old man Gotz loves you."

Rory rolled her eyes. The simple, normal gesture made Terry's heart swell. "Duh. He's my granddad. He's supposed to love me." She sighed. "I just…"

"You just didn't want anyone to get hurt. But no matter what you do, Ror, somebody's going to get hurt. You can't stop it. No one can stop pain. I…" He trailed off. "I wish I could. I wish I could take all the pain and throw it away. I can see it, you know. I can see the pain in your eyes. It's always there now, clouding that old sparkle you always used to have. Sometimes it makes your eyes darker. That scares me, knowing you're in so much pain. A-And in y-your sleep, y-you moan and c-cry out. You even d-dream in p-pain and anguish…and I c-can't help you a-anymore…"

Rory pressed herself against his chest, filling him with warmth. "This helps."

"W-What?" he asked breathlessly.

"This." She smiled up at him-a small one, but a genuine one for the first time since the attack. "Just…talking to someone. About how I feel, and what I see. Just having a friend to listen, and a quiet, private place to talk to you. It's…nice."

Terry set his chin on her head, cocooning her in his arms. "Anytime you need to, Rory, just come find me. I don't care what I'm doing, I'll talk. Even just random chatter. I don't care. I'll always be there." _You always have been… _"Hey, Ror, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure..."

"You used to say you could see a couple walking around. No one else could, not even me…but lately, you stopped complaining about them. Did you stop seeing them? And why do you moan in your sleep? What do you dream?"

Rory pulled out of his arms and sat on her knees, chewing her lip like she did when she was nervous. "I can answer the first one easily. No, I still see the couple around. I don't know who they are, but I can see them all over town and our farm, and even the mountains. They are always together, and always happy. You know what's funny, though? I can't ever see their eyes. I don't know what color eyes they have, and I get the strangest feeling that if I did, I'd know them. You know?"

"Mm-hmm. And what about the dreams?"

"Well…you promise not to think I'm going crazy?" He nodded. "Well…in my sleep, fire always surrounds me, barring me off at every angle. Sometimes, though, I hear and see a man. It's the man who attacked our farm, who attacked…attacked my mother and me. He complains about my mother, calling her Sunleia. Often he talks about me. Almost as if he knows me. He…talks as if he's died before, and wants revenge for something. I think…

"I think he's a ghost, and I know he wants me dead."

She looked up at Terry. He was deathly pale, and his hands trembled. "No," he breathed. "He can't have you! HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!!" He stopped yelling and blushed at Rory's stare. "Oops...sorry, Ror. I think you're right about the ghost thing though. That would explain how come your hammer couldn't hit him at point-blank range, and why your mother's fist went through his face. But why does he hate you? Why is he after you?"

"I dunno…" Rory yawned. "I'm getting tired. But I don't wanna go home yet. Will…will you stay with me while I sleep?"

Terry pulled her close to him, grabbing a blanket from McKaila's beanbag. "Of course," he smiled, setting himself against a wall. "Lay down, and I swear, when you open your eyes, I'll be here." He handed her the blanket.

Rory smiled and lay beside him. To his extreme surprise, she laid her head in his lap. She looked up at him as she squirmed under the blanket, giggling softly. "Do you mind?" she murmured.

"N-No. Not at all!" he stammered.

She smiled, and then closed her eyes. "You smell nice..."

"Huh?"

"You really do, Terr…almost like…the smell of the wind…" Rory's voice trailed off into a soft sigh, and she was in dreamland.

Terry looked at her, admiring her tranquil face as she slept peacefully-for the moment. He knew soon she would begin screaming or moaning, but for the moment he enjoyed this. He traced her features gently with is left index finger-her soft cheeks, her tiny dimple in her right cheek. He ran his finger over her curved nose, around her arched eyebrows, and over her smooth eyelids. Nothing in her face was out of place-except that awful bruise. In the past two weeks, it had faded to a light purple color with sick yellow ringing it. _Poor baby…_

Then he realized exactly what he was doing. Pulling his hand away from her perfect face, he silently cursed himself. _Why the heck did I do that?! She's my best friend!! _But you know you want her in another way…_Shut up, mind!! I think of her like my sister, nothing more! _Liar. You know she means more to you than that. Much more. _Shut up! I lo-_ He gasped, and Rory moved in his lap. He froze, but she only sighed and curled a little tighter under her blanket. He sighed as well, and leaned against the wall.

_Wow, so it's true…_Told you. _Go away. You've made your point already. _His head stopped arguing with his heart and quieted, letting him began to think. He sat there quietly, pondering the pain and consequences this revelation would bring. But that only made the wound in his heart deeper. He couldn't think about that.

Terry was left to wonder exactly when he had fallen in love with his best friend.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: Aww! How cute! Terry has fallen for Rory! But Rory's dying…how can this work out? And how does she feel about him? I will find a way!

Please review! OR BOZO THE CLOWN WILL EAT YOUR SOUL WITH KETCHUP AND PEPPER!! MWAHHAHAHA!!


	6. Contact, Panic, and a Child's Eyes

Pure Heart: Hi

Pure Heart: Hi! Nice to see you again. Ready to dive back into the story of Rory Heinger? Sure you are-that's why you're here!

Disclaimer: I refer you to chappie four. 'Nuff said.

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse

Contact, Panic, and a Child's Eyes

_So, you're learning, young Rory…funny you chose that name. So much like your grandmother. You are so strange, little oddball. You learn about everything that happens to you, pick up on things others miss-or don't believe. And you discovered what I truly am-the spirit of one who died here long ago. You know, I actually died in your very own town…yes, your beloved town was the bane of my existence, my kryptonite, in essence. You are a funny child…or can I call you that anymore, since you are fifteen now?_

_**Who are you? What do you want from me? Why do you haunt me like this?**_

_So many questions…I will answer one at a time. First, your second question. That is the easiest to answer. I want to be alive. But that right was denied me by my own daughter. Now I can not even move on. You should know what it's like to be denied something you really like, hmm, Rory?_

_**What are you…wait! How could you know that about me?! **_

_Hmm…I must go to Sunleia now. I have an appointment to keep…_

_**Sunle-what?! Wait, that's Momma! Hey… Are you the reason-?**_

_That is enough for one night, I think. I must go to Sunleia, anyway. You make it so much easier to reach her, you know. And, I believe, you have a date with flames._

_**What do you-hey! No! Don't leave me to the flames! I don't care who you are anymore! Please! It hurts so much! Come back and help me, sir! PLEASE!**_

_**SAVE ME!!**_

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

"SAVE ME!!"

Rory shot up, banging her forehead into something hard. She cried out as her forehead throbbed and her ashen heart gave a feeble thump. Her legs tangled in liquid fire, and he arms were caught by someone else's arms. She squirmed in the hard grip, feeling her forehead begin to bruise. Liquid dripped onto her forehead-warm and sticky, it trailed down her cheeks like tears.

"What the heck?!" A voice blustered, and Rory suddenly realized where she was all at once. She was still in the Harvest Helper's Hideaway, and her legs were tangled in her blanket, not the liquid fire she'd previously thought. _I talked with the man who wants to kill me! I've never been able to speak to him before!_ Her head was spinning, and she felt sick. She was covered in a cold sweat and her breathing was erratic. Her heart thumped achingly in her chest. She was in someone's arms, held tightly against their chest. Choking on her breath, she looked up and blinked. "Terry?"

"Geez, Ror!" His voice was a little weird sounding-as if he was holding his nose. "You just shot awake! Man, you have some power in that hard head of yours!"

"Huh?" The liquid continued to run down her face, and she wiped it off. Glancing at it, she hissed. It was red. "What the- Terry!! You're bleeding!" She struggled out of his tight grip and kneeled in front of him. Crimson blood flowed down his face from his nose, which he was attempting to cover with one hand. The blood gushed, and Rory winced. "What the hey happened?! Are you hurt badly? Does it ache?"

Terry gave a weak grin. "I'm fine. It isn't broken. Next time, though, warn me before you shoot awake so I'm not leaning over you."

Rory gasped. "I did that?!" She remembered her head smacking something hard and blanched. The hard thing had been poor Terry's face. Tugging his hand away, she tilted his head back gently with her hands. She fumbled for a second as she pulled out her blue kerchief. Pressing it softly against his face, she cradled his head with one hand. "Don't move," she commanded.

_Wasn't planning on it._ Terry closed his eyes and relaxed as Rory continued to put gentle pressure on his swollen nose. Her other cool hand was cupping his neck, keeping his head tilted back. He reveled in the fact that she would do this for him. _Oh, crap. I just realized I'm in love with her, and now I can't stop thinking about her! Stop it, Terry, man, you know you can't keep her with you forever! _ That thought shut his new thoughts down. He tensed slightly in her arms, aware that now tears were ringing his eyes, and thankful he had an excuse for them.

"There. That should be-Terr?" Rory looked at her best friend confusedly. "Why are you crying? Oh no!" Her hands flew up to her mouth, and her own eyes filled with tears. "I really hurt you, didn't I? You're just not telling me! I'm so sorry!!" She burst into tears, covering her face.

"Hey now! Stop that!" Terry hugged her tightly. "I'm fine! Really! I just saw stars for a second, but it's over now. See?" He smiled, burying his face in her soft hair inadvertently. "All better!"

"'All better'?" Rory looked at him, amusement plastered all over her face. "You sound like we did when we were Lune's age, Terr. Remember? Your favorite thing to say was, 'All better now!'" She giggled. "And I always said, 'Don't mess with the best, 'cause the best don't mess 'round!'" She laughed loudly now, smile as wide as a watermelon. "We sure were stupid as kids, weren't we?"

"I thought it was kind of funny, in all honesty." He grinned crookedly, which he only did when he was super happy. "The 'trouble twins', everyone called us. We were always getting into trouble, somehow, someway. You were so reckless back then…"

"And you were the cautious one. You always worried about me and if I would fall or get hurt. I still have the scar from when we fell out of the tallest tree. Funny-that's where our entrance is now!" Then she gasped. "Oh no! Daddy! How long have we been here, Terry?"

Terry looked sheepish. "Umm…I really don't know. I feel asleep, too…" _…and dreamed about you, Rory…_

The blonde opened up her locket-watch, which was shaped like a heart. Sunny had been startled when the locket opened in her five year old daughter's hands. Apparently it had never opened for her… Anyway, Rory checked the time and date on the small clock. "Oh, you have gotta be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?"

Rory looked up, chocolate eyes wide. "It's six o'clock-"

"What's so bad about that?"

"-Wednesday afternoon!"

"What?! B-but didn't we come here on Tuesday around noon?"

"Yes! Meaning-"

They spoke in unison now. "WE'VE BEEN GONE MORE THAN A DAY!! CRAP!!"

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Cliff was _frantic._ He paced across the Inn floor, looking more and more freaked out every minute. Lune was sitting off to the side. His eyes were half closed, and he was leaning against Sara, who was trying as only a four year old could to console her best friend. Rick and Gray were attempting to do the same for the older brunet, but with…less success, per se.

"Let me _go!!_ My baby's out there somewhere! Let me GO, I say!"

Gray held his brother in law under the arms, as if arresting him. "Calm-down-Cliff!" He gasped. Mary held Liani in the corner, away from the crazed father. Everyone was there. Even Gotz, Zack, Won, Ann, and Andy had come in to help in the search, but now were trapped because off the hailstorm blowing violently through. Cliff was struggling roughly, and he had already managed to split Kai's lip. "You-can't-do-anything-about-it-now-so-you-need-to-calm-down! Do-it-for-me! For-your-friends! For-Lune-dammit!" Gray gasped.

If anything, the mention of his young son's name (and Gray's swearing) seemed to snap him into awareness. He stopped struggling in his brother-in-law's arms and dropped his head, silent tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, brother…I didn't want to ever do that again…You just don't understand, Gray! It feels just like then, all those years ago…storming…not knowing where she is…don't you remember what happened last time?! I almost LOST both of them! Now I'm losing Sunny, and Rory's more distant since the diagnosis, as if trying to do this by herself, or as if she knows when she's going to…to…"

Gray looked grim as he let Cliff slump to the floor in tears and kneeled beside him. "Of course I remember that day. How can I ever forget the day my hands became stained in the blood of another for all of eternity? I have never forgotten." Cliff flinched. "I lost any innocence I had forever. But you have to stay calm, my brother. For Lune, if not for Sunny and Rory as well."

"I think the reason Rory distances herself," Sara began, and everyone turned to her, "is because she hates seeing people sad. She always helped people because she knew they'd be happier. When people cry for her, it must make her feel…terrible, because she can't do anything to help them. She has always liked seeing people happy. I think she's trying to bar…bar…lock herself away…to make it so that she's the only one who suffers." Sara fell silent, and Stu picked her up and hugged her, then hugged May, too.

Carter smiled softly. "As a good friend of mine said, the words from a child's mouth are wiser than any adult's. Young Sara has seen what none of us so-called "adults" could figure out. Rory hates seeing others in pain. So our tears for her make her want to escape. She wants to get away from those she loves, because she hurts them…" He bowed his head, thinking back to when he'd cried as he hugged her, and she'd shoved away…how she'd glared at him with tears of her own… "She doesn't want to see others hurt…"

Lillia nodded and hugged Kaila to her, pulling the teen into the wheelchair with her. "Yes," she said softly. "Rory wanted the pain to be all her own." She closed her eyes. "The poor dear…she loves us too much to see us hurt…"

Cliff remained slumped on the floor, wide, tear-filled eyes focused on nothing. Lune came over and patted his arm, eyes wide and scared. "Papa?" Cliff looked up at the little boy slowly, his empty eyes taking in his young son. Lune gazed into his father's eyes, an adult's solemnity glazing his aquamarine eyes-what a strange sight on a child's face!-at his father's tears. His words surprised everyone in the room as much as Sara's had.

"You don't haff to cwy alone, Papa. We all awe sad. Please don't twy to be alone. We all feel how…how…awful. Don't twy to wall youwself off." He tilted his head, his aquamarine eyes sparkling just like Sunny's always had. "Wowy's okay, Papa, Wowy's safe. Don't cwy." His baby soft hand patted Cliff's face "I will always stay with you…"

Cliff said nothing, just put his arms around his baby boy and drew him close. Lune stood against him, curling his fists beside his father's heart. Even at his five years, he knew that this was what his father needed-to hold his child, to know that at one of the people he cared for so much was safe. He always seemed in tune with what was his family was going to need. His father and mother were easy to read, but Rory was easiest for him. He could just…feel when she needed help, or when she was safe. He could tell now that she was safe. Hugging his dad, he smiled. _You'we coming, Wowy…huwwy…_

At that moment, the door burst open, and everyone looked up. Terry stood in the doorway, panting slightly, red hair mussed and violet eyes shining. Held gently in his arms was Rory, and she was smiling. The whole room seemed to gasp at her soft smile. It was small, awkward, almost shy and scared, but it was a smile. Cliff and Gray noticed Terry's slightly swollen, bruised nose and the cold sweat covering Rory, and her pale skin was even paler, almost white, and the fact that they were both soaked, but they didn't care. Rory and Terry were back, safe, whole, alive.

"Wowy!" Lune squealed, and wriggled out of his father's arms. He catapulted across the room, hovering as Terry carried the ruffled-looking blonde over to the side of the room and set her on the old couch, settling himself beside her with a sigh. "Wowy, I _knew_ you wewe okay! Whewe wewe you? You wewe gone so long, we got wowwied about you…"

Rory smiled a little more. "Yes…I lost track of time. I was sick, and Terry came to help me. We kind of…fell asleep on the way back…" She grinned guiltily. "I was too tired to stay awake, and Terry didn't think it was smart to keep moving while I was sleeping, and when he sat down to relax, well…" She shrugged. "We came as soon as we woke up, but Terry wouldn't let me walk, so it was slow going. Then the house was locked up, and so was Terry's, so we figured you all were here."

Lillia smiled at how easily the lies slid off Rory's tongue. Only she knew the truth though, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone it was really vice-versa; that Rory had gone to who-knows-where to comfort Terry. Of course, the rest could be true, she didn't know. She just got the feeling it wasn't true. Oh, well. At least the two children were safe. Safe, and on their way to being whole…

"You can all stay here for the night-the storm's too bad to leave." Doug smiled as he went to his room. Thank-yous rang out from around the room, and then the attention went back to the tired-looking pair.

"Rory, why'd you run away?" Cliff asked, face still glinting with tears. "I was so worried…you scared me half to death! Not to mention the whole town!"

"Sorry, Daddy. I just needed to get away for a while…I felt a little overwhelmed…sorry. Terry came to find me. He was worried about me too." She yawned, and Terry started as she set her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daddy…Terry…everyone…sorry…"

Cliff smiled softly as Lune patted his daughter's face and hugged her. Cliff also went and hugged the slight blonde, her chin length hair intermingling with his similar length brown hair. "It's all right, Rory. It's okay, babe. Just…warn me next time, kay?"

"O…kay…." Rory's head nodded, and her eyelids fluttered closed. Her breath quickly evened out, and she was asleep on Terry's shoulder.

Cliff looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, Terry."

"It's all right, Mr. Heinger. No problem. I'm just glad I…found her, and that she's safe." Terry smiled. Then his father and mother came over, both steaming mad. He grinned guiltily, sweat-dropping at their anry faces. "Err…hi?"

SMACK!!

Terry's head snapped to the side as his father's hand knocked his face. Kaila gasped and buried her face in Lillia's shoulder. Lillia herself winced. "Terrence Rodian Eggonio, you are in a lot of trouble!" Rick cried, face contorted by anger and worry. "How dare you leave like that and not come back for a day! Do you have ANY idea what it looked like?!"

Karen looked furious as well. "How could you do that to us?!"

Terry kept his head over Rory's sleeping face, his shoulder length red hair covering his face. "…"

"Answer. Your. Mother."

"…"

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lune suddenly began screaming, causing everyone to jump. As all eyes focused on the little brunet, Cliff gasped in alarm. His aquamarine eyes were wide, and fear reflected in them. His tan face was all but white. He raised his hand, and pointed a shaking finger. Everyone's eyes followed his finger-and gasped.

Crimson liquid was dripping down Rory's cheeks like tears, seeming to start from where Terry's head hovered over her. As everyone watched, stunned, Terry's hand went to her face and wiped away the liquid gently, dying his hand red. Cliff realized with a jolt what the liquid was, and he pulled his son against him, comforting him with soft murmurs and whispers. Kaila pushed out of her father's arms, coming closer to the teenagers on the couch. "Terry?" the pinkette said softly.

Terry lifted his head to face his parents, and everyone gasped simultaneously.

Blood dripped down his face, and his violet eyes glared at Rick and Karen.

"You don't understand anything." He muttered, then pulled a blanket around him and Rory and fell asleep there on the couch with his best friend.

Rick looked horrified at his son's bleeding face, and Karen pressed against him, violet eyes terrified. The crimson liquid began to drip again onto Rory's face and the blanket but neither seemed to care-until Rick tried to wipe off the blood. Terry struggled and groaned, and Rory moaned and began to cry. They both stopped, however, when he stepped away. "What the-?"

Lillia took her son's hand. "Leave them be, Rick. They are young." She smiled. "You used to do that when I tried to tend to scratches and cuts while you were asleep." Leading them away, Lillia began organizing sleeping spaces for everyone and helped them bed down.

No one noticed the tears glimmering on Terry's face, or the pain outlined on Rory's as her nightly torture began.

That night was the first time Terry had the nightmare.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: Yes, all this only covered about seven hours. But in these seven hours, many things happened. Children solved the mystery of Rory's behavior, Lune's strange powers surfaced, and Terry made his allegiances known. What is Terry going to have to go through now?

Please review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but flaming will result in Bozo the Clown breaking out of the insane asylum and ROASTING YOUR SOULS ON HIS PRIVATE BARBEQUE!!


	7. Headaches and Discoveries

Pure Heart: Hello again

Pure Heart: Hello again! I don't mind not getting a lot of reviews, I'm just glad to have some. I love writing!!

Disclaimer: Go to the "Pushing My Limits" chapter and read the disclaimer there if you've forgotten what I typed. Smiles to all!!

Here we go!

Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse

Headaches and Discoveries

"_Rory?" He ran through the hall, looking every which way. Pictures lined the hall-pictures he hated. They were all of people he loved in pain, pictures he wanted to forget. Rory being held by the evil man she dreamed about, a knife to her throat. Lillia on the ground, arm twisted and face pale. Rory, sobbing in his arms as her heart burned. Rick, falling off a bridge. Rory lying prone at the bottom of a tree, her eyes closed and her body unmoving. With a jolt, he realized that half the pictures in the hallway were of Rory in pain. Icicles stabbed his heart. __**Why?**_

_He rounded a corner, skidding as he turned to gain speed-and saw the girl in most of the pictures. She was facing away from him, staring into empty blackness. Her short forest green dress ruffled around her smooth, bare thighs, revealing her long, pale legs. She shuffled as he watched her from a distance, as if in pain. He began running towards her. "Rory!"_

_She turned to face him, her blonde hair flying wildly around her chin. "Uh…" She seemed unable to talk. Her brown eyes widened-and she burst into flames._

"_NO!" He screamed as she stood there, burning as merrily as a Christmas log. Her face was contorted, yet she emitted no sound except soft moans. He put all his energy into his legs, but he seemed to stay in the same spot. __**Why can't I get to her?! Rory!!**__ He continued running, watching in horror as Rory began to curl in on herself. _

_She fell backwards against a man who caught her. At first he sighed. Then he froze. The man had blond hair falling over his eyes. His piercing black eyes…The man's face twisted into an evil grimace as Terry watched in horror, and he spoke with a grating voice. "Mine now…my pretty burning girl…" Then the man glared at him, and muttered, "Stupid boy…Rory is mine…I gave her this fire…now she will repay me with…"_

"_With what?!" But the man only smiled evilly and pulled Rory close to him. "No!!" He ran forward, but it was too late. The man vanished into darkness, taking the burning girl with him. "RORY!!"_

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Terry snapped awake. He was covered in sweat, and he was breathing hard, but he hadn't moved from where he'd fallen asleep. Rory's head had slipped down against his chest, and he had been turned so he was leaning against the arm of the chair. His arms were at his sides, and his legs were on either side of Rory's body. He blushed slightly. Rory moaned softly. "Flames…"

He froze.

The nightmare came back to him then, striking his mind full force. He had seen the man who had started all this, the one who caused all Rory all this pain. He'd said something to him, something about him giving her fire…if only he could remember! It was too late, though-the dream words were gone. He shook his head softly, wondering what the heck had brought on such a nightmare. It wasn't as if he'd eaten anything bad yesterday. He jumped slightly as Rory's hands clutched at his shirt. "No…please…go away! Don't hurt my momma!" She gripped his shirt, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "No! This is all-aaagh…" She choked, squirming against Terry's chest, just as Terry realized something.

His face was wet. He was crying.

Terry put his arms around Rory, holding her close. She groaned. Blinked. Opened her eyes. Looking up at him, she took in the tears on his face, the cold sweat on his forehead. "T-Terry? I'm…awake?!" She looked around at the sleeping residents of Mineral Town-Lune curled in Cliff's arms, Lillia lying on the other couch, Rick and Karen close together. "What the-?!"

"I guess they all stayed here for the night like they planned. I forgot where we were for a sec when I woke up." He felt her scrabble against his chest. "You all right?"

"Can we…go somewhere else? Please?" She looked at his shirt as she pressed her forehead against his collarbone. "I don't want to be here like this when everyone wakes up. I just…" She trailed off.

"Sure. Just let me…do this." He snagged a sheet of paper off the table behind them and pulled a pen off the floor. Scrawling quickly, he set the note on the arm of the couch, then turned and scooped up Rory. She squeaked softly, and he grinned. "Still feel awkward getting carried around?" She blushed. "Let's go. Beach party!" He laughed and wove his way through sleeping bodies, almost tripping as Gotz rolled over on his foot.

They slipped out the door into the predawn air.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

"They'we gone again."

Cliff opened his eyes to find his baby son leaning over his head. "Whattaya mean, who's gone again?" He murmured sleepily.

"Wowy and Tewwy. They'we not hewe."

"What?!" Cliff shot up and twisted to look at the couch. Sure enough, it was empty, the bloody blanket abandoned over the top. He leapt to his feet. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he yelled, waking everyone else. As they leapt to their feet, Cliff whipped his head from side to side, searching all the faces. "Didn't we just _**tell**_ them not to do this again?!"

Gray groaned as he put together what was going on. "Not again."

"Look. They left a note." Liani picked up the note, as everyone crowded around her, Timmy looked over her shoulder as she read:

_Everyone_

_Rory and I needed fresh air, and she asked me to take her out. I didn't want you all to panic again, so here's a note. We'll be back within twelve hours, I swear. Sorry again about yesterday-it was a huge mix-up. _

_Terry_

Liani looked up at everyone. "…That's all."

Cliff relaxed. "Okay. They're together, and Rory is asking for fresh air. That's good." The residents ambled off, ready to start the new day. Liani snagged Timmy's sleeve and pulled him into a corner, thrusting the paper into his hands. He quickly read what Liani had intentionally skipped.

_By the way, Timmy-your dad got any good painkillers? I have a MAJOR headache that is really getting on my nerves. Bring 'em to the meeting spot at 9 am if you do-but don't let the adults know! Thanks lots!-T1_

Timmy looked up at Liani. Liani Grayce Mysterile, lying outright to adults? That was new-Liani never lied. She was too honest. "Thanks, Li." He smiled at her softly, and she blushed. "I'll make sure to get the painkillers to him. See ya." He stood and ran out, his short black hair ruffling as he ran. Skidding around the corner into his home, he saw his great-grandmother waiting outside the clinic with his Uncle Stu. "Uhhh…Hi, Grandma! Uncle Stu! Dad home yet?"

Ellen smiled fondly at the small boy. "No, dearest. He's talking with Cliff about young miss Rory and her mother." She looked up at Stu. "Do you remember Sunny and Cliff's wedding? You were only a few years older than Sara…"

Stu grinned. "Of course I remember. Sunny danced with me, and Cliff danced with May. May and I were normally left out of that kind of stuff, but Sunny and Cliff made us feel special and important." He looked at his feet, tears coming to his eyes. "They don't deserve to have all this happen to them…to have Sunny in a coma…to be losing Rory…" He buried his face in his hands, and Ellen patted his shoulders. Timmy nodded awkwardly and ran around back, jimmying open a window and crawling in.

He quickly went to the medicine closet and searched. Finding what he was looking for, he took a bottle and left twenty dollars in his dad's money box. _That should cover it…_ he quickly crawled back out the window and shut it quietly, running through the forest to the church. He wanted to sit in the pews and admire the stained glass windows for the half hour he had before 9:00. He always felt safe there, no matter what was happening.

This time, there was a strange man in the pews. He sat near where Timmy always sat, and his face was tilted up, away from the small boy. Timmy slowly went over and sat beside him, looking up at the stained glass. "So pretty…" he murmured.

To his surprise, the man spoke. "Yes, they are. I used to sit here for hours when bad things happened to me and stare, absorbing the colors." His soft, emotional voice caused Timmy to turn and survey him. His head was covered in a black knit cap, hiding any hair he had. He wore a long brown coat and black pants on his skinny frame. Strangest, though, were his eyes. A deep gray, they seemed familiar. "Do I know you, sir? Have you ever been to Mineral Town before?"

The man turned to him, and Timmy felt his eyes rove over his black tee and silver pants, his doctor's headband around his neck. "Yes, I was here long before you were born. However, I believe I know your father. Young Tim Herbian, yes?" Timmy swallowed and nodded. It was strange to hear his father referred to as young. "I thought so. What's your name, young'un?"

"T-Timaeus, sir. Timaeus Elliot Herbian."

"So Tim and Ellie did end up together, huh? Always thought so, even when they were your age." _This guy knows Mother and Father!!_ "You've probably got someone important in your life as well. Is something bad happening here? You have this expression…"

Timmy swallowed. "Y-yeah. A friend of mine is dying of a rare disease, and there's no cure. Her mother's in a coma right now, and it's tearing her father apart. I don't know if there's anything I-or anyone-can do…"

The man put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up, young Timaeus. There's always something."

"Th-thanks." He checked his watch. "Oh, crap!! I'm late. Excuse me, sir!" He ran out, leaving the man to admire the stain glass alone.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

WHOOSH!! Timmy slid into the hideout, hitting the mattress hard. Rubbing his head, he rolled onto his side and sat up. Terry sat on his purple beanbag, rubbing his head with one hand as he looked over at Timmy. Rory was spread over her green beanbag, long arms and legs splayed every which way. She looked up at him, startled. "Timmy?? What are you doing here?!"

"Terry asked me to bring him some pain medicine." He tossed the bottle to the redhead, who caught it and read the dosage. He popped open the bottle.

"Terry, I told you that medicine doesn't help me…"

"Yeah I know. The meds are for me." Terry popped a round blue pill into his mouth and swallowed quickly. Ignoring Rory's gaping stare, he turned to the younger blacket. "So I take one a day, and these will last me three weeks?"

"Yes. That's a special morphine pill. You won't get dizzy, but only take them once a day or you might get a little loopy."

"Great. Thanks, Tim."

Timmy jerked at the name. "Oh, yeah. There's this strange guy in town. He's new, but he knows my parents' names. He says he's been here in Mineral Town before. Funny enough, I feel like I know him…" He shrugged and went to leave. "Anyway, you might wanna check him out, guys. He creeped me out. See you all later!!" He took off running, disappearing into the dark tunnel.

"A new guy?" Rory asked. "We should check him out. And what's this about you needing pain medication?!" She rounded on him. "You never told me you were hurting! You shouldn't have carried me around if you're in pain!! What's wrong?!"

Terry shrugged and massaged his temple. "I've just been having these…headaches. They're sharp pains, and they won't go away. It's probably just a cold. Don't panic."

Rory pouted. "Why not? I worry about you all the time anyway."

Terry's breath hitched. _She worries about me? Oh, stop. She probably doesn't mean it that way…_ "Let's go see this new guy, Ror. Okay?"

"All right." She let Terry lift her up into his arms again. "But only because I want to make sure the others are safe." He laughed and she smiled again, making his heartbeat accelerate. He took off after Timmy, running so fast that the blonde screamed, "If you run into a wall, I SWEAR-!" Which, of course, only caused him to laugh harder.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Skidding around the corner, Terry hid behind a tree as Rick glanced around. "Thought I heard something…anyways, Kai, it's all madness here this spring…"

"He's on the phone!" The redhead hissed to the blonde. "I can't get by him yet!!"

"Shh!!" Rory whispered back, putting a finger on his lips. She winked as he blushed. "If we're going to have to wait, I want to hear!"

Terry gaped mockingly. "Rory Heinger, eavesdropping? Do you have a temp?"

"No, Terr! Now shut up!" The two tuned in as Rick laughed humorlessly.

"Little Rory's dying of a heart disease, and Sunny...well, she's in a coma…yeah…yeah, it was pretty damn sudden…what? You didn't KNOW?!...Whattaya mean, I didn't call?! Don't even TRY to pin this on me!! Look, it's hurting us all! I've been trying to make it through each day, knowing an important person in my life may never open her eyes again!...Yeah, McKaila's alright. She's taking it hard…mmhmm…uh-huh…well, you know she thinks of Rory as a big sister. She treats all the younger kids like her great friends…yes, she's cried…I found her in the bathroom, trying to make herself ill…no! HELL no! I didn't let her do that!...She kept saying she felt like if she was sick, Rory might get better…yes, I told her that wasn't true…she hasn't tried again…

"Yes…yes…well, he's…he's…" Rick sobbed suddenly. "Oh, man, Kai, I'm just so scared for him. He's so distant lately…yes, I told him I was here for him. But, Kai, Terry doesn't want to talk, he just wants to be with Rory!! He's with her every moment he can be…I don't know, man…I don't know anymore. I love that kid, but he aggravates me so much sometimes…I'm worried, Kai…well, you see, he was gone for about a day and a half, then turned up in a hailstorm with Rory in his arms. I was angry, and I, well, er, I, ah, smacked him….I admit it was wrong! I regret it! But after that, he gave me this glare. It was so full of hatred. Hatred of me, Kai. He just glared at me with pure hate in his eyes…You know who he reminded me of? Nno…he reminded me of…of Jeremiah…No, it was my uncle, Jeremiah Eggonio. YES, Jeremiah Manzanas!...

"No, Kai. None of the children know of what he did-we agreed that they didn't need to know. It was before them. It's strange to think, though-how someone could do that to Sunny…mm-hmm…yeah…I am worried, though. Gray is scarred almost as badly as Sunny from that day-you can tell he hurts from what he had to do, even though Sunny forgave him…funny, if he hadn't done what he did, Rory and Lune wouldn't be with us today…and probably not Sunny either…

"I understand, Kai…What? Now? Already?...OK. Yeah…well, tell her to call if you can't explain it well enough for her liking. Mom's okay…she wants to help Rory as well. Terry and Mom are becoming much closer to Rory…I wonder why she doesn't like the name Liefa? Remember the day she was named? Liefa Roriana, after her paternal and maternal grandmothers. Anyway, I'll see you in a few weeks…Bye."

Rick hung up and stood, looking out towards the mountains. Terry just stared at his father, cheeks flushed. He was hurting his dad…Looking down, he almost screamed. Rory was white as a ghost, no color in her face at all. Her brown eyes were huge, and her mouth was set in a grimace. She seemed to have stopped breathing. "Rory!" He hissed, shaking her slightly. Rick began to walk away.

"Who's Jeremiah Manzanas?"

Rick froze as Rory's voice rang out, strong and sure. As he turned to face them, Rory stumbled out of Terry's arms and staggered onto the road, facing him. "You…you said he has something to do with me…and my survival. Who is he? And what did he do to my mother?" She swayed as she began to yell her words. "WHO IS HE?!"

Terry ran out and scooped Rory off her feet as she fell backwards, pulling her close to his chest. Rick stared in horror as citizens filed on to the street to watch. Cliff shoved his way out of the throng to reach for his daughter. "Rory! Why are you screaming?"

Rory staggered away, then stood tall at the front of the throng. "I want to know who Jeremiah Manzanas is. Tell me."

Cliff froze. His brown eyes were wide. Then he shook his head. "That's all over now, Rory. I don't know where you heard that name, but it doesn't matter anymore. He's never coming back. It doesn't affect you. Come on, Rory," he stretched out his arms, "lie down."

"No!" She ripped away, tears in her eyes. "Why won't anyone tell me? I need to know about this!!" She clenched her fists tightly in front of her and glared at them all. "I don't want to be left out of the loop. I'm as much of a citizen as you all. Why won't you tell us children? We are old enough now to know…" She looked at everyone, tears overflowing her eyes now. She turned away as the silence continued. "I get it. I'm still too young. Well, in case you _forgot,_ I'm not gonna get much older." She quivered.

Timmy realized what she was going to do before everyone. He ran forward past Liani and his parents, reaching out for her. "No, Rory, _don't!!_"

Too late.

Rory turned quickly away from Timmy's open arms and _flew, _shooting down the road so fast she was almost a blur. His fingers brushed her arm, but she was gone before he could catch her. She could hear Doctor scream her name, and Cliff crying "No!" but she kept running as the fire crept up in her chest. Terry's cry made her gasp and cry out, but she wouldn't-couldn't-stop. _No more fighting. I'll use this…fire to strengthen myself. No more being afraid. I'm not afraid to die._

She slowed slightly as she neared the small hut on the edge of town. The little people in front of it were with a bigger man, older than her. _What the hey?!_ She staggered to a stop beside them, and they looked up at her with wide eyes-all eight of them. "Please," she choked. _I won't scream…_"Help me…I can't go back right now…"

She keeled over as the people gasped and let the darkness and flames engulf her.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: Uhoh…what now? Who's the new guy? Find out next time!!

Please review! Byeas for now!!


	8. Two Searches, Two Reasons, One Girl

Hiyas! Welcome back! I think it's time to update again!!

Disclaimer: Read the chapter Four disclaimer again, and include Saren.

Harvest Moon:Lunar Eclipse

Two Searches, Two Reasons, One Girl

Terry looked all around, his violet eyes wide and wet. It had been over two hours, and no cry from Rory had been heard yet. He wondered what that meant. Rory always screamed after she ran like that. Why couldn't he hear her now? "Rory?" He called her name, hearing the others calling as well. Then he remembered with a jolt;

_If overstressed, her heart could…burst._

Doctor's words echoed through his aching head, sending sharp jolts of pain through his head. He heard others calling for Rory, but he couldn't seem to move anymore. His head pounded as that last word repeated like an overzealous parrot. _Burst…burst…burst…_Cold sweat dripped down his face like tears, and he stared into the mountains, faintly aware of Gotz patting his shoulder worriedly. An image filled his head…

_Rory running away, angry at everyone. "Why won't they tell me?!" She was crying, her face wet with tears of misery, of pain. Her face revealed that her heart was hurting her, but she didn't stop running. Then a strange look crossed her face-surprise, mixed with horror. She fell to the ground, blood trickling from her rosy lips… _

Terry's head felt like it would explode at this vision. He swayed gently, but it was enough to alert Gotz, who jerked him roughly around to look him in the face. His mouth was moving, but Terry only heard the buzzing of his pounding head. _No, no, not Rory, please not Rory…_His legs suddenly lost all strength and support, and he fell forward. As strong arms caught him, he murmured her name and fell into the void we call unconsciousness.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Rory was warm.

That was the first thing she realized as she slowly began to awaken. The second was that someone was beside her, holding her hand. The grip was warm, soft, and easily recognizable. She smiled softly. He was always there for her…she knew how she felt about him, but she couldn't tell him. When she died, it would kill him to know. Tilting her head towards him, she slowly opened her eyes. "Terry…"

Gray eyes blinked back at her.

Rory immediately shot into wakefulness, gasping as she pulled her hand away. The man was much older than her, much older than her father, even. He had dark red hair that looked unkempt and ruffled. His skin was very tan, but it showed signs that it had once been paler, like hers or Terry's. His eyes twinkled happily as he looked down at her. "Hello young lady. I'm so happy to see you are okay." His gray eyes were very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place them…"When you passed out in front of us, I was so scared you'd died…you were so still, so silent…" He reached out to touch her face.

Rory flinched away, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. "W-who are you? Where-? Why am I here? Don't touch me!" She yelped as he reached for her again. Pulling back, she put as much venom as she could in her weakened state into her eyes. "Touch me and I'll scream, I swear it. I'm not joking, mister!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!! You think I am a foe, little one? Calm down, child. I will not harm you. I don't want to harm anyone. Believe me, if I did, would you be safe in the Harvest Sprites' Cottage? I think not." Sure enough, she realized with a jolt, she was in the homey little hut of the Harvest Sprites, attendants to the Harvest Goddess herself. She gasped as Timid peeked over her bedside worriedly. He smiled at her shyly as he saw she was awake. "Any ways, you are safe with me. Ask the Sprites."

"Okay, I will." Rory smiled at Timid. "How are you, Timid? Well, I hope."

"Very much so, Rory. You?"

"Been better, been worse. Hey, Timid, is this man trustable?"

Timid nodded. "He's very nice, and his intentions are good. He is very trustable. Much like you and your mother. How is Sunny, anyways? The Harvest Goddess hasn't visited in a while to tell us."

Rory looked at her hands. "She's still sleeping. She hasn't awoken once in about two weeks, not even to eat. It's really frightening." She shrugged and looked at the man next to her. "So you are trustable, huh? Great, it's great to have another trustworthy person in the town. My name, is Liefa Roriana Heinger, daughter of Cliff and Sunny Heinger. Please, though, call me Rory." She held out her hand to him, trembling weakly. "And you are?"

He hesistated, then took her hand and shook it gently. "My name is…Saren."

"Saren…" The blonde studied him slowly, sizing him up. "…" She got the feeling Saren wasn't his real name. She'd always been good at reading people, and she could read him like an open book. He was lying. But why? "Mr., err, Saren, you met one of my friends earlier, didn't you? Timmy Herbian?" 'Saren' nodded quickly. "Well, he said you've been here before. I've read history records, starting with the completion of Mineral Town. There is no record with anyone with any name-first, middle, OR last-close to the name 'Saren'." She smirked at him as he paled. "I would like to know your real name, mister."

luansollunasollunasollunasol

Terry stirred in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare. Doctor was tending to him as well as he could, but he had a lot on his plate. Sunny had begun shrieking in her sleep, and nothing he did could stop it. Ellie and Timmy were still helping search for Rory, so he was on his own. It had been two days-how long could she hide? Unless she'd…no, she was fine. He needed to look at the bright side. He held back tears of stress as Terry cried out softly. This was going to be a long night.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Rory bowed as she left, smiling at the old man and the tiny sprites. "Thank you for everything, Saren, Timid, Sprites. I won't forget your kindness, or my promise, Saren. So don't forget yours!" She walked back towards town, happily humming as she remembered her brother had asked her to visit her Momma, and decided it was high time she kept that promise.

Walking into the Clinic, she looked around. Doctor was nowhere to be seen. _He won't mind if I go see Momma…he'd like it…_She headed up the stairs quietly, avoiding the one creaky step Timmy'd told her about. She went slowly to the room Sunny was in, hearing her mother screaming. Wait. Screaming? Rory ran to the door and threw it open.

Sunny was writhing in her bed, screaming and shrieking. Rory ran to her, but nothing she did calmed her mother. She bit her tongue and threw her skinny frame over her mother's body. Immediately Sunny's fists made connection with her chest and stomach. Rory grit her teeth and spread her body over the taller blonde's, pinning one wrist and struggling to catch the other. Several more hits landed on her body, but Rory largely ignored them. She finally snagged the left wrist and pinned it. She used her feet to pin Sunny's legs to the bed as well. She cried her mother's name, but she didn't respond. Desperate, Rory kissed her mother's cheek softly.

Sunny calmed. She went totally limp and whispered, "Oh, my Rory…"

Rory sighed and rolled off her mother, wincing at the bruises on her body. Then she froze.

Terry was in the bed next to her.

Rory gasped and ran to his side. He was turning and moaning in his sleep, and his brow was furrowed, as if in pain. Rory felt his forehead, and jerked her hand back. _He's __**boiling!**_ She took a rag and headed downstairs to wet it. As she started the sink, she froze. Her sight went white and then painted-a scene;

_The blond boy rolled forward in the ensueing silence. "Sunny…I'm no angel. I'm sorry. I threw the knife into his back and…k-killed him. I didn't want to, but he was going to kill you if I didn't. I was afraid…I…I killed a man!"_

"_Gray." The crying boy looked up, blue eyes full of liquid. Sunny smiled softly and shook her head. "Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do. I am not angry. Thank you for saving my life," she paused, then smiled again, "and my baby's."_

Rory gasped as she shot out of the vision. She suddenly understood everything she'd ever seen, all the visions she'd witnessed. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that Terry was in danger. She wet the rag in ice-cold water and ran back upstairs to her friend. She gently began to bathe his forehead with the cool water. She was gentle and careful, treating him better than the plants and animals she took care of. He moved towards her touch, brow slight relaxing at her touch. "Ror…I…you…" Rory held her breath as she wished for him to complete what he said. Could he really be in love with her? She wished it were true, and yet she didn't. If it were, she would be happy, but he would be hurt when she was gone.

She noticed her rag was losing its coolness, and stood to get it wetter. Terry moaned and she froze. "Ror…ree…stay…here…" He opened his eyes a little. The violet was hazy and unclear with fever, and she wanted to cry at the pain in those eyes she cared so much about. However, they were undeniably focused on her. He opened his dried lips and croaked, "Please…stay wi…mee…don't lea…mee…"

Rory felt her eyes fill with tears at Terry's begging. She looked for a chair, and finding none, slipped onto the bed beside him. She gently stroked his red hair, soothing him with the consistent motion. "I won't leave you, Terry…" Rory hesitated, then bowed her head. "I promise that I will never leave you…I swear it…" She softly began to hum, the tune her mother had lullabied her with as a child. Terry smiled and leaned against her side, closing his misty eyes. He was immediately asleep. Rory softly sang the chorus of the song she was writing for the Music Festival to send him further into dreamland…

_Set me free, of the chains holding me._

_Is anybody out there hearing me?_

_Set me free…_

She contemplated her promise hazily. She didn't want to leave him ever, but would she have the choice? She didn't know anymore, but she knew she'd never give up. "I'll fight forever. So don't give up on me…" Her head drooped, and she stroked Terry's head again, the rag in her hand forgotten. Sighing softly, she thought over what she'd discovered. Her last thought, as blessed darkness wrapped her mind, was that Terry's head had cooled, and she gently laid beside him to keep him calm. _Maybe I can take his pain…_

When Gotz went to the Clinic for some medicine, he found Doctor passed out from exhaustion in the back room. As he carried the weakly protesting man to Sunny and Terry's room, he gasped and froze. Both men took in the scene before them. Rory was lying on the bed beside Terry, him under the covers, her not. Her hand was on his head, which was lying on her shoulder. His arms had found their way around her thin waist and were clasped there. Their necklaces were side by side, the yinyang and the heart locket.

But most breathtaking were the soft smiles playing across their faces.

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Rory stared at the people defiantly. "You are going to tell me about Jeremiah Manzanas."

Terry touched her arm lightly to calm her. Three days had passed since Rory had returned, and she was fed up with the silence about Manzanas. She, along with the rest of the Harvest Helpers, was sitting in the middle of the Clinic lobby. The citizens of Mineral Town encircled them, as if they were animals protecting their young. Every one of the adults looked uncomfortable, as they had since Rory demanded this meeting. She watched them all hem and haw around the subject.

Finally her patience, which was already stretched thin, snapped in two. "LOOK!! I want to know who this freak is. I want to know how he affected my mother's life. And I want to know…" She froze, then took a deep breath. "And I want to know why Uncle Gray killed him."

Liani gasped. "Rory! How could you say that?! My dad would never kill any one!" She glanced at her father. "Right, Papa?!" Silence, and Rory looked over to see Gray staring at her in shock. Liani looked scared. "Papa?" she asked more quietly. She was begging him to say no.

Gray's eyes got moist as he fell to his knees. The loud _thud _caused Rory to walk over to him. He was staring at his hands, which were lying palm up on his legs, as if scrunitizing them for dirt…or maybe blood? "How…how did you…"

"Uncle Gray." Rory looked him straight in the eyes. "Please tell me what happened. I _need _to know. It's very important-to me and to my mother. Please…"

Gray took a shuddering breath. "O…okay. I…will tell you of that terrible day."

Cliff gave him a warning glare. "Gray-"

"NO, Cliff! They deserve to know. Everything." He looked at the six children, blue eyes focusing on the slight blonde in the middle, staring back at him. "Almost nineteen years ago, your mother bought a small rundown farm and moved here to Mineral Town. She wasn't like she is now-she was quiet, and flinched away from any physical contact. We thought she'd witnessed a fight of some sort. Then, the day before her wedding, she told us the truth.

"Sunny was abused as a child by her father.

"We told her it wasn't her fault. We told her we didn't care-that we still loved her for her. We moved on. Then, six weeks after the wedding-and four weeks into her pregnancy with you, Rory-there was a terrible storm. Everyone went to the Inn. Everyone except Sunny. She'd been at the mines all day. We were worried for her, but we knew she'd come, or at least get home.

"We were half right. A man entered, who Cliff immediately recognized as Jeremiah Manzanas, and demanded food and shelter. When we refused, he tugged Sunny out from behind him and threatened her. We had no choice to consent. I won't go into detail, but in his time here, he beat Sunny, threatened Mary, backhanded Cliff, broke Kai's leg, broke my ribs, and stabbed Sunny in the shoulder. Finally, he had Sunny down on the ground, and went to kick her in the stomach. I couldn't stand it, even though I could barely move. I wasn't going to let him kill the girl I loved like a sister. So, even though it hurt to breathe, I did the only thing I could.

"I snatched up his knife, leapt to my feet, and flung the blade into his back. He fell, choked, and died. I went to Sunny, worried…and my memory's blank from there until I awoke in the Clinic. Here."

Gray was crying now, silent tears streaming down his face. Liani was looking at him in horror, leaning weakly against a stricken Timmy. Kind, quiet Gray Mysterile, killing a human being? It was unimaginable. Kaila laid her head on Andy's shoulder, crying softly as he watched the sad citizens closely. Terry was crying as well. _Poor Cliff, poor Gray. Poor Sunny! To have to put up with that…_

Rory stood shakily. "Thank you, Uncle Gray. Thank you for telling me." She kissed his cheek softly, then whispered in his ear, "If she forgave you, don't you think it's time you forgave yourself?" As he gasped, she walked out of the room and towards into the warming air. Nobody moved to stop her, nobody moved to follow her. Then she stood in the open doorway, one hand on the doorframe, and looked back. Everyone gasped. In the child's stance, in her smile, her face, in the way her hair blew, a shadow of Sunny seemed to look at them through Rory. Only her eyes, shimmering chocolate, and the length of her hair distinguished her. "Maybe now I can solve this mystery…" She smiled and walked out, shutting the door.

Gray stared at the shut door. "How…how did she know Sunny forgave me? I never told her that…"

Rory walked towards the Inn, determined to see the truth. She knew Gray had not lied to her, but she wanted to see what had happened. She walked into the Inn, which Doug had left unlocked. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "Please let me see…"she breathed, then opened her eyes slowly. The brunet from her visions was there, staring at a blond man holding the blonde lady from all the visions. There was an exchange, then the blonde threw herself in front of a little blackette. She went to a man Rory recognized as Barley, then was wrenched away by the man-Jeremiah.

Rory followed Cliff-for that's who the brunet was-around, listened to their conversations, followed him upstairs. She watched him attempt to free Sunny-for now she saw that's who the blonde had always been-and them run away from the enraged Jeremiah. She saw Sunny get stabbed, Gray get thrown against the wall roughly, breaking his ribs, Jeremiah step on Kai's leg until it broke. She saw Sunny and Jeremiah's fight, almost dance-like. She was him punch her mother's stomach, go to kick her. She saw Cassie-dearest Cassie!-attack Jeremiah and get thrown away.

She saw Gray throw the knife. She saw the blade drive into his back fatally.

When Terry walked into the pub, he immediately spotted Rory. She was sitting on a stool, legs splayed to the side as she looked out into the room. Her eyes were wide, and she was smiling. He stared at her, and she looked at him. "I know now." Her voice was strange, heavy, as if laden with a burden. "I know the man who wants to kill me. Jeremiah wants to finish what he started all those years ago-to kill me. He cursed my mother with his last breath-and now is back to complete his threat." Her wide eyes were empty. "He's not going to stop, Terry. He's not going to stop until something happens." Tears streamed down her face. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me to hurt my mother the way he was hurt when he lost his wife. I saw it all, Terry. I've been seeing the past for so long, it was easy to see it here. What he did…I'll never forget." She looked at the shelves. "I want…" she shook her head. Then she reached for Terry.

He went to her, wrapped his arms around her. She trembled. She was hurt-was always hurt. "What do you want, Rory?"

"I want to stop him, before he kills my mother. And I think I know how."

Pure Heart:Ready!! Keep reading! And no flaming! This warning is for your own good! OR BOZO THE CLOWN WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL AND USE IT TO MAKE SMORES!! I'll be making regular smores over the left-over flames.


	9. Sketching Beauty

Disclaimer: Read chapter 4

Harvest Moon:Lunar Eclipse

Sketching Beauty

Terry knocked on the door loudly, fidgeting. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and he was here to take her out for a while. She needed the fresh air, he figured. Plus he wanted to spend time with her…he flushed, then shook his head. "I'm such a loser! I fall in love, and it has to be the only person who won't be here for much longer!" Speaking of longer, it was Spring 24. Doctor had only given her until the end of Spring, and there was only a week left! He rapped again on the door.

It opened slowly. Rory leaned against the doorframe, wincing. She quickly smiled at Terry. "Hey," she said softly, then turned to say something to her dad. He took the moment to study his fading friend. She was much skinnier than she had been at the beginning of the year-her arms and legs resembled poles, for Goddess's sake!! Light purple shadows ringed under her eyes, and she was considerably pale, and that was compared to her normal pale skin! "…nestly, Daddy, I don't want to!!"

"Rory, please. Doctor said it would help you stay healthier-"

"'Sup, Rory? How are you this morning?"

"Avoiding a wheelchair, that's what…"

"Honestly, Doctor said it would help you not overstress yourself! Please, baby, just use it! For me and Lune…" Rory sighed and nodded, making Cliff hug her gently. "Thanks, babe. I'll bring it out here, so go sit down." She left, and he followed her, leaving Terry to look inside confusedly. Then he wheeled her out in a wheelchair, her looking like she was a bit peeved. Her Rucksack was slung across the back, holding a lot of stuff. A blanket was folded in a carrying bag underneath the chair. Cliff kissed her cheek. "Have fun, babe."

Terry walked behind her hesitantly, touching the handles. "Umm, so I hold these, right?" he joshed, touching the green plastic bars. Her back was to him, but her posture told him she was rolling her eyes at him. He began pushing her off the farm, startled at how light she was. "Bye, Mr. Heinger! I'll take care of her, I promise." He laughed as Rory leaned her head back to scowl at him. "We're heading to the beach today-the whole gang's waiting. Today's the Frisbee competition!" He began running, and Rory laughed in exhilaration as flower petals fell into her lap.

Soon enough they were entering the beach, hearing children's laughter and games. Adults lined the waterfront, watching and waiting. As they came onto the sand, everyone crowded around the wheelchair, laughing and hugging Rory as if they hadn't seen her in weeks. "Come on, Rory! We need a judge for the Frisbee tourney! Will you do the honors?"

"Sure!" Rory laughed and grabbed the blue Frisbee. Standing shakily, she flung the plastic disc down the beach, laughing as it swirled over the water and returned to her waiting hand. "May the Frisbee tournament…BEGIN!!" She threw it straight this time, watching it slashed the beach in half and land perfectly on the sign displaying the rules. She settled back into the chair and sighed as it began, people of all ages playing Ultimate Frisbee. She should be on the beach with them…

Terry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making her blush. She thought about him now. When had their relationship left the 'best friends' status for her? She had totally fallen for him now, and there was no way to deny it. But she was going to die soon, so it was better to just not tell him how she felt. She wanted-she jumped as Andy went for the Frisbee and smacked Timmy's hand. "FOUL!! Penalty shot for Timmy!"

Timmy took the shot, sinking a clean throw through the middle of the basket set up by the coast. "Three points for team Ebony!! Can team Gold'n'Rose catch up?!" She pretended to be calculating something, and laughed as Kaila snagged the falling disk and sunk it deep in the second makeshift goal. "Oh, and she nails it! It's three-three now, and the games continue! First to thirty wins!!" She laughed as the match continued, settling against the chair. "Maybe this chair isn't so bad after all…"

She stared off into the distance, thinking about it all. Her plan should work, and her mother should wake up. But there was always the chance it would kill her in the process. She wondered if, millimeters away, she would be able to look death in the face and jump in with both feet. "…" She knew this, but she didn't know if she would be brave or strong enough to stare death down. She wasn't exactly the bravest person…

"HEADS UP!!!"

Rory looked up at the sudden scream-just in time to get smacked in the face with a speeding disc of plastic. She was thrown back so hard her chair flipped over. (I should mention, the Frisbees in Mineral Town are very thick and heavy…XD) As the wheelchair skidded violently in the sand, the lightweight blonde was sent flying into the air. She was heading right for a tree! Everything slowed for her-she could hear her father yelling over the citizens-was this it-

She connected with the solid thing with a loud _thump._

_Wait. Thump? _She was falling-wasn't she supposed to be unconscious?

She opened her eyes, realizing she'd squeezed them shut in her panic. She was lying in Terry's arms, and he was holding her to his chest. His face was screwed up in pain, and he seemed to be gasping for breath, He'd thrown himself in front of the tree, effectively taking the brunt of the impact. He winced and opened his eyes. "Rory? Are you okay? Did you hit the tree?"

Rory felt her face turn bright red. "Uh, no, I don't think so. I think I just hit you…are you okay?" She started to sit up, and found herself restrained by Terry's arms. "Umm, Terry? Are you hurt? You don't look so good…" He didn't answer, just hugged her tighter. "AACK! TER-REEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Doctor came sprinting up. "Rory! Did you connect with the tree?"

"No, but Terry-"

"Rory!!" Cliff came running, followed by a very panicked looking Kaila. "Are you hurt? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, but Ter-"

"Rory, I'm so sorry!" Kaila was near tears. "I tried to warn you-"

"It's alright, but-"

"Rory, where were you hit? I need to know everything that-"

"SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUP!!"

Rory's outburst thrust everyone into silence. She squirmed. "Will somebody please take a look at Terry? He jumped in front of me, and I think he's hurt. Please!!" She began to cry. "Stop just caring about me and care about Terry, too!!"

Doctor watched her as he began tending to Terry. Her face was full of anger and anguish at the same time as she looked around at the adults. She was getting very overprotective of the boy. Even if they were best friends-ohh…Doctor got it at that moment. He smirked inwardly, barely managing to keep his professional look. She loved him. Simple as that. He shook his head. Poor Rory…

_Now, back to Terry…_He studied the boy carefully, then looked around. "Does anyone have a sharp pocketknife?" Gotz produced a good one, and Doctor unsheathed the blade hesitantly. He gently slipped the knife between cloth and skin, and delicately cut the shirt off the semiconscious redhead. Rory gasped as he did, obviously fearing the blade. He gave it back to Gotz, who sheathed it and put it away, and turned to his patient.

A rather large bruise was spreading across his chest, starting from right below his sternum. As Doctor ran a hand over it gently, Terry groaned and opened his eyes. "Are you alright, Terry?" The teenager nodded, letting the Doctor put light pressure on the bruise. "Nothing's broken, Terry. You'll just be sore for a while." He smiled, and then his smile faded as he turned to Rory, who still had blood dripping down her neck. "Now may I help you, Rory? I need to stop that bleeding…"

Rory sighed and allowed him to examine her. He applied gentle pressure to her lip, which was split nastily in the middle. Softly, he wiped the blood off her face, and smiled when she gave him a look that plainly said "stop-babying-me-or-just-shoot-me-now". Then his face grew serious. "Rory, anytime you start bleeding, you must come to me. Any bleeding at this stage…well, it's seriously unhealthy for you." He sighed. "Sorry for panicking…"

"It's alright, Doctor. Thank you for helping me." He noticed her face was slightly flushed. She was…blushing? He wondered why. As Rick came to his son worriedly, however, he noticed her stealing glances at the redhead teenager. Ahhh. She was blushing because he'd cut Terry's shirt off. He turned to the sea in an attempt to hide his smile-and froze, hardly knowing what he was seeing.

Rory, meanwhile, was blushing like crazy, but she kept discreetly stealing glimpses of Terry. _He's so…hot…_He was rather skinny under that baggy green shirt of his. And yet he was muscular…Rory felt her face getting hotter. She closed her eyes, but now the sight of him half naked was stuck in her head, and she covered her face. What was _wrong_ with her? She was dying, for Goddess' sake!! Yet part of her yearned for Terry to go shirtless more often…like when he was carrying her…_Aiiieee!!! I need to stop thinking about this!!_

"Rory?" Terry was looking at her worriedly, and she looked at him from between her fingers. "Are you okay?" She nodded, face still fire-red behind her shielding hands. "I'm glad."

"W-why…why did you jump in front of me?"

Terry just smiled. "I care about you, Rory. I didn't want you to get hurt." His smile got bigger. "Plus I promised your dad I'd keep you safe. I didn't exactly want to get my head ripped off by a man with severe anger and overprotectiveness issues."

Cliff turned red as Rick laughed and Gray smiled. "You've got him pegged, Terry, m'boy!!" the redhead laughed, ruffling his son's hair.

Gray laughed as well. "Yeah, down to the detail!"

"Aww, shut up, guys!!"

Terry laughed as Cliff sulked between his two friends. Rory watched him, blushing again. He really cared about her? He'd throw herself in harm's way-for her?? She felt her heart lift, and for the first time in the past few weeks, she didn't feel the pain anymore. Terry's smile had taken it away from her. She sighed as she staggered to her feet. How much more of this drama could she take? Could Terry take? She turned to Doctor to thank him, only to find him staring out at the ocean. "Doctor?" She reached out and tugged his arm gently. "Doctor? What's up?"

Doctor pointed. A ship was coming.

And on the deck, waving, were Popuri and Kai.

As Kaila ran up to the port, screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!" Terry walked back to set up the wheelchair and clear the sand out of it. "Rory the trouble magnet…" He sighed, then thought back. He'd barely been able to get between her and the tree before they collided. Two more seconds, and he would've been attending Rory's funeral. He sighed again. Why had he hugged her so…passionately? He felt warmer than usual, thinking about the way he'd held her. And she hadn't complained. Well, not TOO loudly…he thought she was just worried about him. That was why she'd whined his name…As Doctor greeted the Pinups, he turned, saying, "I'm coming, Rory!"

But he was talking to empty air. Rory had vanished.

"AWW, MAN, RORY, WHERE'D YOU GO NOW?!?!?!"

Let's just say a riot broke out on the beach.

lunasollunasollunasollunasollunasol

Rory sighed as she walked through the Flower Field. She knew everyone was going to kill her or confine her to her room for the rest of her short life when they finally found her. She just couldn't stand to see more pain, like she knew she would when Kai and Popuri saw her. It was no longer just internal-she'd lost so much weight, it was obvious she was sick. She didn't want to be subjected to that again.

She flopped onto her back, sighing happily as she looked at the clouds. This was what she loved to do-just stare at the sky, and sit in a field of flowers. Nature was her sister, a beloved thing she needed to survive and escape to. She grabbed her sketch book from where she'd laid it and picked up her charcoals, flipping onto her back. Putting the end of the charcoal on her bottom lip, she stared into the blue sky, and let her hand fly across her page.

_A few strokes here…a few bolder lines there…some outlining…some shading, as if light strikes at this angle…_Rory smiled as she continued, a slight blush coating her cheeks. This was going to be her most beautiful drawing yet. After all, her subject was the most beautiful sight in the world to her.

Soon the blonde was sleeping, her soft breaths the only sound in the silent meadow.

lunasollunasollunasollunasollunasol

"Found her!!" Kai came out of the forest, cradling the sleeping Rory in his arms. "She was out in Flower Field, asleep." The few people gathered-Cliff, the Harvest Helpers (minus Rory), Gotz, Popuri, and Rick. The others were in town, setting up Popuri and Kai's house for Kaila to move back into, and helping Doug make a huge dinner. Kai smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Stupid kid."

"She had this with her," Popuri said, holding out a closed sketchbook. "I have her charcoals in my Rucksack. I think she was drawing, when she fell asleep." She held it out to Cliff.

The brunet looked confused. "I didn't know that she had a sketchbook…would you all like to look?"

Receiving the affirmative, he opened the book, letting the small group circle around him, Kai laying Rory against a tree. The first sketch took their breath away. It was drawn as if from behind. A woman was standing on Mother Hill, looking up at the heavens, and she was silhouetted against the sunset. Long hair trailed down her back, and with a jolt, Cliff murmured, "Sunny…"

They flipped the page. Now the drawing was of Cliff and Sunny, and it was gorgeous. It was profile style, showing their whole bodies. Cliff was standing on the ground, but Sunny was floating, legs curled. Delicate wings curled out of her shoulders, giving her the look of an angel. She and Cliff were holding hands (Cliff's upraised, Sunny's down), and they seemed to be looking deeply into each other's eyes. Cliff felt tears welling up in his eyes, and Kai gently flipped the page, patting his back.

Now the Harvest Helpers were playing. All six of them were in the drawing, and that shocked the readers. They were sitting around a wall. Kaila and Andy were on one side, laughing their heads off. They were laughing because Liani was straddling Timmy, both looking startled and very embarrassed. "I remember that…Liani fell off the wall and landed on poor Timmy…" Terry laughed. In the sketch, Terry and Rory were sitting on top of the wall, looking out over their friends. Terry had a slight smile on his face, as if repressing a laugh. Rory's face, however, was completely blank-the girl hadn't drawn in her features.

Flip. Lune and Sara, picking flowers. The two were laughing, and Rory had managed to capture their childish innocence in their faces. Cliff felt warm, looking at his young son's happy little face. But he knew he needed to move on.

Flip. Now the whole group gasped. The picture was of a man holding the angel Sunny. Light hair covered his eyes, but his evil smirk said it all. He had Sunny by the neck, and her wings drooped. Tears dripped down the slim blonde's face, and terror painted her pretty features. Cliff couldn't take the pain on her face-he burst into tears. Rick gave him a gentle shoulder squeeze (my brother calls it a 'man-hug') and reached to flip the page.

This one was…weird. Rory was standing in a tree, looking out over Mineral Town. This time she'd gone into detail, including her facial features. She had one hand on the tree, and her legs were close together. Her eyes, though, hit hardest. She seemed thoughtful; almost like she was memorizing the landscape.

Flip. Gasps. Rory was floating now. Her eyes were closed, her face uplifted. Her arms were spread wide, and her legs seemed to be trying to find footholds. Beams seemed to be emitting from her heart. There was one thing that made everyone get very suspicious, though. In the drawing, wings extended out of her back, folding softly around her.

Flip. Now smirks were traded, except for the flushed Terry. It was a picture of him, back at the beach. He was shirtless (duh!) and leaning against the tree. His legs were spread in front of him, and the wrecked shirt was in a heap beside him. Terry's blush darkened as he studied the way she'd drawn him, skinny yet muscular. A bruise darkened his sternum. The most amazing thing in the drawing, though, was his face. His hair had fallen down his eyes, yet they were still visible. The hair looked soft and fluffy, and his eyes sparkled with some sort of emotion. A small smile adorned his face, and the rays of light she'd drawn seemed to make his hair highlighted.

Terry was very aware of his friends staring at him, smirking. He flushed and turned to study the source of this unexpected dilemma, who was sleeping peacefully. Why had she drawn that moment? Did it really strike her the way she'd drawn it-so…beautiful? His flush deepened as Andy started harassing him, teasing. What was Rory thinking? He looked back at her.

Her eyes were open. With a murderous gleam in them.

_Oh, snap!_

"What are you DOING?!" She struggled to her feet, causing everyone to jump and turn guiltily. She strode over purposely and snatched the book out of her father's hands. She glanced at the page they had been looking at, and her cheeks turned bright red. "How DARE you?!" She rounded on the group. "This was personal-how dare you look at it without my permission?! You-I oughtta-RRRGHHH!!!" Rory turned on her heel and stalked away, her blonde hair swinging sassily.

Cliff looked at Kai. "…"

Kai grinned guiltily. "I didn't know Rory had a temper like that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we better go find her again…"

"I'll go…" Terry began following her up the trail. "She'll listen to me. She's probably just blowing off steam." He nodded to Kai, Popuri, and Cliff, waved to his friends, and vanished into the trees.

Kaila sighed happily. "Oh, Terry…please show her we're really sorry…"

Terry soon found her on the peak of Mother's Hill. She was sitting, arms wrapped around her knees, looking out over the Mineral Valley. He stood, just staring at her for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. "Sorry, Rory."

She froze, then sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and he took that as a sign he could sit next to her, which he gladly did. She scooted over to press her shoulder against his, and he noticed the sketchbook lying at her feet. "You know, Rory, you're a really good artist. These are so lifelike…and the angles…do you mind?" He lifted the book, and she quickly shook her head no. He flipped back to the page with Cliff and Angel Sunny. "This is definitely them. You even captured the love in their eyes…" He studied it a little more, then flipped. "Hey, Rory. Why didn't you draw your face?"

Rory tightened her grip. "I…I couldn't get it right…I couldn't think of what my face had said…" She tucked her chin onto her knees and looked out over the valley as he continued to examine it.

"You made your dad cry, you know…"

Rory shot up to stare at Terry. He was looking at the picture of the man holding her mother. She stared as he traced the lines. "He saw this and just burst into tears. It hurt him…" He looked up to find tears streaming down Rory's face. Panicking, he cried, "Aww, don't cry!! I didn't want you to cry!!"

"I just didn't want to forget…" She looked at the sketch. "That's the man from my dreams-and the man who hurt my mother. Terry, that's my REAL grandfather, Jeremiah Manzanas." He drew a deep breath, and she traced her mother's face. "I keep seeing this in my dreams. I needed to remember…" She buried her face in her knees, sobbing now. Terry tried everything to get her to stop, from patting her back to hugging her, but she just sobbed louder. In desperation, he did something he'd never forget.

Terry kissed her. No childish kiss on the cheek, a real, lips-meet kiss.

Rory froze as he did, chocolate eyes wide. _Wh-what the-!? Terry!?_ She stared at him. His eyes were closed, and his face was lighting up. _Why-!?_

Meanwhile, Terry was in heaven. _I've wanted to feel your lips for so long, Rory…you're so soft…_He opened his eyes to look into hers. They were huge. He realized at that moment exactly what he was doing, and that Rory was stiff and unresponsive. He jerked away fast and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Rory just looked stunned. Terry's face turned cherry red. "I'm so sorry, Rory! Oh my Goddess, I…I…" he stood, intending to go tell Cliff he needed to get Rory.

A tug on his long green pants stopped him.

Rory looked at the ground by him. Her face was bright red. "Uhh…please don't go, Terr." Her grip tightened on his leg. "I don't want you to go…"

He sat down beside her again, but looked up at the sky. He could not _believe _he had just done that!! He had not only just kissed a girl without asking permission, he'd taken her first kiss! And he'd probably wrecked their friendship…he winced. _What an idiotic thing to do._ He heard her take a deep breath, and prepared for an onslaught of accusiations and questions.

"…do you like me, Terry?"

He looked at the sky. No sense denying it anymore. "Y-yeah. I don't like you though-I l-love you. I wanna always be there for you, make you realize that you are cared about…you are always hurting, and I just want to hold you and take your pain away…" He sighed. "You won't fade away from me, ever. That's why I always looked for you and came to you when you were crying. You are so beautiful, yet you never flaunt it, and you're so caring for others. You always put other people before yourself. Somebody's got to put you first…" He touched his lips with his index finger. "I'm sorry about that…I just…"

"Don't be."

He looked up. She was smiling, looking at the scenery, but he saw a blush over her cheeks. "I…uh…" she swallowed. "Umm…you don't need to be sorry, Terry. I didn't want to tell you, since I won't be around much longer…but…err…" She looked at him, smiling, chocolate eyes shining the way he remembered. "I love you too…"

He just stared at her, and she giggled. Then she moved to lie her head against him, and he flushed. "I…I like it. The kiss, I mean." She blushed as she said it.

H smiled and leaned towards her. "Would you-?" He was cut off as she crawled so she was sitting in front of him, and smiled. "Well, aren't you Miss Forward?" She smiled mischievously, and they leaned towards each other as one. Their lips met in a soft kiss-just as Cliff and the others, wondering what was keeping them, came around the corner.

"Rory!!" Cliff yelled, while Rick cried, "Terry!!"

The two teenagers, startled, jumped up. Well, Terry jumped up. Rory pulled her knees in front of her and covered her mouth with one balled hand. Cliff, a vein pulsing in his forehead, immediately laced into the girl. "Liefa Roriana Heinger! Why are you betraying my trust like this?! You're always with Terry-are you always doing this with him?! Sneaking off to make out with your boyfriend and tell me you're just talking?! How can I ever trust you?!"

Similarly, Rick was tearing into Terry. "Terrence Rodian Eggonio, I cannot believe my eyes! How many times have you snuck away to do this instead of helping me?! She's dying, and all you want to do is make out with her! How could you betray your mother and I like that?! You are forbidden to ever see Rory again!"

"Now, Rick," Popuri began cautiously, "Don't you think that's a bit har-"

"Same to you, Rory!" Cliff interrupted, glaring at his daughter. "And no buts!" He added as she opened her mouth.

Rory set her mouth and glared at him. She staggered to her feet. "Fine."

Everyone looked at her. "F-Fine?!" Rick exclaimed. They'd all been expecting some sort of big argument from the teenager, but she was consenting? The noise had attracted the citizens, and once again they all gathered on Mother's Hill. Terry looked a little hurt. Then Rory smiled gently and began to cry. "It's not like I'm going to live long enough for that to really matter." She stood on the edge of the cliff, they realized, and with a jolt, they all realized what she was planning.

Cliff's eyes got huge, and he stretched out his hand to her. "No, wait, Ror-NOO!!"

Rory threw herself off the cliff.

There was a flash of red and green as everyone screamed. And Terry was leaning off the cliff, holding her hand and keeping her from falling.

As everyone looked on, horrorstruck and frozen, Terry cried, "No way, Rory! I won't let you do this! How many times have I told you, you can't just fade away or vanish! Everyone will always remember and lave you, no matter whether you die fast or are sick!"

"Then why won't they listen?" Was her loud reply. "If they love me so much, why won't they let me explain my feelings?!" She squirmed. "If you love someone, you don't accuse and blame! You let them explain what happened!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm beginning to think you're the only person who truly cares about what I think!!"

"Because we're all just as confused as you! We all are learning as we live, and we don't understand some things!! Even my dad doesn't understand things!" He tensed, and Timmy saw something shift under him. "And maybe it's too late for him to ever understand…"

"What?!" Rick said, confused, but Timmy cried out, "Terry! The ground!" and Rick saw. He ran forward to catch up his son, but too late!

The ground under Terry, already eroded, slid away. He fell, and she fell with him.

As the town screamed, two teenagers fell into the long chasm that surrounded Mineral Town, their own fading cries echoing on and on in the emptiness.

lunasollunasollunasollunasollunasol

Uhoh…what did I do now? What faces the citizens of Mineral Town now? Death? Life?

Review and find out.


	10. Eclipse of Light

Pure Heart: Here we go, another chappie!!!

Harvest Moon:Lunar Eclipse

Eclipse of Light

"RORRYYYYY!!!" Cliff fell to his knees, tears steaming from his eyes as he lamented. He shook his head, crying for real now, Rory's last pain-filled words echoing in his mind. _I'm beginning to think you're the only one who really cares about what I think!!! _He sobbed harder, realizing he hadn't given her a chance to talk at all about what had happened…it was too late now, though. He wept openly, faintly aware of Rick next to him, sobbing as well.

A soft light pierced his eyes, making him look up. The Harvest Goddess floated over them, sitting on her cloud serenely. As everyone except Cliff and Rick stood, startled, she glared coldly at the two kneelers. "You have hurt two innocents without letting them talk about the truth. That is cruel and cold to the two children." Cliff began crying softly again.

"Notice me…take my hand…"

The soft strains of music met their ears, making Cliff's head shoot up so violently his neck cracked loudly. The cloud had opened to reveal Rory and Terry lying beside her, the small blonde head lying in her lap. "So I saved them, as it was not their time…" Rory, eyes closed, continued to sing to herself.

"Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby…"

With a soft sigh, Rory stopped singing, and her head settled in the Goddess' lap. The lady traced the little face softly with her finger. "The kiss you came upon was their first. They have been slowly falling in love over the past few weeks, and they had just confessed it. Rory wanted that kiss, and Terry did as well." She sighed and played with Rory's hair. "Your mistakes could have cost you these two children-so you cannot have them back just yet. No, I think they will come with me and I will care for them. I bless their love and will support them." She sat taller, and the cloud wrapped around her, engulfing Terry, Rory…"Farewell for now, citizens."

"NOO!!" Cliff and Rick cried in unison, but too late!! The Goddess was wrapped in clouds and vanished, leaving them sitting on top of the mountain in the cool, clean air. The whole of Mineral Town, minus two children.

lunasollunasollunasollunasollunasol

With a shriek, Rory shot up, clutching her covers to her heart. She gasped, panting in the cool clean air of the outdoors. Where was she? Last thing she remembered, she and Terry were falling…Terry!!! She flicked her head side to side, and relaxed as she saw him next to her, starting to flicker into consciousness. She looked around.

They were in the waterfall pool clearing. Goddess Pool? Yes. She stood shakily, and realized she felt better than she normally did lately. In fact, she had just as much energy as she did before she contracted the Burning Heart disease! She danced a couple of steps, then went skipping around the clearing, giggling at the return of her energy. Terry sat up and stared at her. Then his face broke into a huge grin. How glad he was that his dearest friend looked so…healthy, so energetic! He'd missed that sparkle in her.

A clunking noise made the two kids turn towards the entrance. There was a shield in the entrance, blocking anyone from entering Goddess Pool, and at it, banging frantically, were the citizens, her father and Rick at the front. She frowned and turned her back-to see the Harvest Sprites all around her. She smiled as they edged toward her, looking a bit worried. "Heya, guys!!"

"Rory!!" Timid hugged her leg, followed by Bold and Chef. "I'm so happy you're awake!!"

"Will you play with us?" Bold questioned.

"What would you like to play?"

"Umm, well," Timid blushed. "We want you…to sing for us."

"Oh. Okay, what song?"

"The BumbleBee song?"

"Okay!!"

"YAY!!" The Harvest Sprites sat in a circle, Terry being dragged over by Hoggy to complete it. She took her place in the middle, and nodded to Timid. He made a motion with his tiny hand and music started. He flashed, and reappeared in an adorable bee costume and began flying around them happily like a bee, Rory smiling and giggling at him. Everyone outside and inside the clearing watched as Rory began to dance and happily sang;

"_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_My heart skips a beat_

_When you walk in the room_

_I go boom boom boom_

_You go zoom zoom zoom_

_You're my playboy, playtoy, lover, my friend_

_I wanna be with you until the end_

_I'd give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused baby can't you see_

_Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_I start to cry_

_When you walk out that door_

_You go bye bye bye_

_I go why why why_

_I'm so lonely and only waiting for you_

_O come back and tell me: I love you_

_I'd give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused baby can't you see_

_Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah"_

Rory collapsed onto her back, giggling, and the Sprites swarmed her. She giggled as they hugged and tickled her, lying on the slick grass happily. Then a shadow overtook her, and she opened her eyes. Terry was leaning over her, offering a hand. She grasped it, and he pulled her to her feet gently. Quite aware of the citizens watching, they steadily ignored them and began talking softly, their foreheads slightly touching as they whispered. "They're not leaving…"

"I know, Rory. What happened, anyway? All I remember is falling, grabbing your waist to try to protect you…how did we end up here?"

"Who kno-"

"Welcome, children."

They turned to find the Harvest Goddess right next to them. Rory stumbled back and just about fell, except for Terry slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, making her blush and smile slightly. The Goddess smiled kindly at them. "You are awake and whole, I am pleased to say. You are wondering why you are even alive, I see. Well, I caught you as you fell. I completely support your love." They both turned bright red. "Oh yes. In fact, if you would kiss again, it would strengthen my charm on this field."

They looked at each other, then out at the citizens. They were all staring at them, and Rick looked about ready to explode at their current position. Rory pushed away and walked over to the shield, looking at the ground. Everyone watched her. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet her father's.

And splayed her hand across the shield, directly in front of her father's face. A clear as a bell "talk-to-the-hand".

She sassily turned her back on them again and skipped over to Terry, flipping her short hair. Hugging him, she smiled softly as he blushed again. "Terry, I don't care what my father does to me. I care about you. That's all that matters now." She looked up at the sky. "I know my own emotions, and I know who I want. And that…" she let Terry slip his arms around her and smiled. "…is you, Terry." She stood on tiptoes, and he leaned down. Their lips met in a sweet kiss again.

Ribbons, red as roses, burst from their embrace, whirling around the field. The citizens gasped as the lights dazzled them, and Rory smiled, pressing against Terry's chest. Then there was a loud cry from Cliff, and the girl and boy whirled to see the figure standing just inside the field. As he walked out towards them, she placed herself between him and Terry, the Sprites, and the Goddess. He stepped towards her slowly, and the adults gasped.

"Jeremiah Manzanas, I presume." Rory's words echoed the past, shocking the Goddess and Sprites. "You should not be here, considering you're long dead."

"Ahh," a soft voice, full of venom, breathed, "that's where you are wrong, little Rory Heinger. Your spell that is providing you with energy has given me a bridge back to the world of the living. You have awakened me, and I will finish the job I started nearly fifteen years ago-killing Sunleia."

"She's Sunny, not Sunleia! And you shut your mouth, mister!!" Rory was irate.

He laughed. "You are just as fiery as your mother. She thought she could stand against me, and nearly paid the price with her life and yours. You should hate her for abandoning you the way she has-"

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!" Rory lashed out at him, and he caught her wrist and twisted so his face was close to hers.

"Never. Attack. Me." He threw her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach. When Terry ran to intervene, Jeremiah's knife flashed, and he fell away, a torrent of blood leaking from his hip. The older man grinned. Then the blonde's foot sunk into his groin, and he sunk to the ground choking. She leapt up and yelled, "Follow me, Jeremiah, and you may just get more of that! Hurt anyone else, and I'll send you back to the afterlife so fast you'll see Satan before your body hits the ground!!" She shot out of the field, shattering the shield in one fluid jump and landing on her father's chest.

"Rory-"

"Daddy, help Terry! I have to save Momma-and stop Jerem!!" She took off again, her figure streamlined against the spring air. The citizens snatched up their children as Jeremiah shot past, roaring, "YOU'RE DEAD, BRAT!!!" Cliff was knocked to the ground as the blond shot after his granddaughter, both disappearing into the gloom. Rick ran to lift his son up, Karen attempting to stop the bleeding. The people followed-and gasped as they entered the field. Cliff sobbed at the sight before them.

Jeremiah held Sunny in his grasp, the unconscious lady limp in his large hand.

And Rory was on fire.

Her body burned, yet her clothes, hair, and skin remained pale and clean. Her chocolate eyes were wide in pain, and she grit her teeth to keep from screaming. Cliff couldn't move-his wife-his daughter-

"Rory!!" Terry flew across the field, and everyone watched. With no hesitation, he thrust himself into the flames, wrapping his slim arms around her waist. He screamed as the flames enveloped him and he felt the pain, and his words echoed through Sunny Day Farm. "I will not let Rory suffer alone!! No matter what, I'll be there for her!!" He stood firm as he burned beside his love. "I WILL NOT!!"

"NOOOO!!" Rory thrust him away, tears countering the fire around her. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!! First Momma, then Gray, Kai, Daddy…noooo!!!" She gripped her head in agony. "NO MORE FIRE!!!!!!!" She threw herself at Jeremiah, who dropped the limp woman to the ground. He gasped as her fist connected with his face, knocking him away from the pair and into the wall. He gasped again-and went limp.

Rory stood shakily, still on fire. She walked-well, stumbled-over to where the older blonde had collapsed on the hard packed ground. Falling to her knees, she pressed her hands to Sunny's forehead and cried out, "Saria! Ariana! Help me!"

Two ghostly figures whirled into existence beside her. One was a woman, long black hair shining behind her. The other was a teenager with a hairstyle just like Sunny's, only hers was jetty. Both women were clothed in simple dresses-the woman's pink, the teen's blue-and Terry realized that they were identical to the forest green dress Rory wore in his dreams. His legs gave out at that moment, and he collapsed in pain. Kaila shrieked and ran to his side, but his eyes remained focused on Rory.

Gotz gasped quietly, his intake barely discernable above the sound of Rory's flames. "Saria…Ariana…"

And Terry understood.

These two intangible figures were Gotz's family, the family that had been killed on the mountain so many years ago, when Rick had been just a little boy. The death of his family was what had destroyed Gotz's loving capability and made him so gruff. Sunny had been able to reopen his heart because-because why? His head hurt, and shadows pounded behind his violet eyes. So much he didn't know…so much he couldn't understand…

"Rory!! We're here, we're here!!" Saria-the teenager who died when she fell off Mother's Hill-grabbed Rory's shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled in the flames' light. "Just hold on, Rory, everything will be okay!! I promise, everything will be okay…" She reached out to the older ghost. "Mama, we need help, fast!! Rory's slipping!!"

Slipping? What did slipping mean? Everything was moving too fast for Terry's hazy mind, too fast for his cloudy violet eyes. It was no longer liquid pumping fast from his veins, it was life. Life flowing out of him, staining the farmland and boulders around him crimson. He moved his hand to his side, gasping in pain as the sticky blood coated his hand and made his fingers slippery. Everything was so red, so, so red…

Red like blood. Red like the shirt Kai always wore. Red like the pin Timmy had found. Red like the herbs Liani had gathered. Red like Kaila's beloved flower necklace. Red like the berries that grew on the trees in fall. Red like the flowers Rory had worked so hard to grow when they were children. Red like the pain when she collapsed in his arms. Red like the bow on her treasured dog. Red like the comb of the chickens she chased. Red like pen she used to write her notes to the team. Red like the blanket Rory and Sunny had made Luné when he was little. Red like the hearts Rory had drawn on her Thanksgiving Day card for him (complete with cookies!!) Red like…like…

Red like death.

He was dying…

Everything around him began to dim. He could feel Kaila's hands on his face, Doctor pressing the cloth to his side in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. His mother was there as well, stroking his hair and crying. The people he loved were coming to say goodbye…how touching…he tried to say something, tell them he loved them, but blood clogged his lungs and he choked, the liquid coming out of his mouth. Death would be easy to slip into…no more pain…no more light…

No…more…

Light.

Light was swirling around him, comforting him. He could feel it flow around him, cushioning him, lifting him into the air. Even in the darkness, he could see the light—pure, innocent light—flow to his waist. It wrapped around the gash in his hip, and he stiffened as heat flowed through his body. _What the--?!_ Sound returned suddenly, and he could hear his name being called over and over by his aunt and uncle, his cousin. His friends were calling as well, their cries mingling with his grandma's and mother's. The light whirled faster, and he twitched. He heard his father crying over and over, "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry, I love you, forgive me, I'm so…" Why couldn't he answer them? A weight was crushing down on his chest, immovable, unbreakable.

Then he heard the voice he craved so desperately.

"Come back, Terry. Don't die, please!"

The heat gave way to a cool sense of peacefulness. She was here. She was still alive. He could save her if he went to her.

He opened his eyes.

Rory was sitting beside him, holding his hand and smiling at him. But…why was she so different? Her body shimmered and shone, as if she wasn't there...but she was, right? He reached out for her, hand shaking, and she took it, tears sparkling on her face. "Are you feeling okay, Terry?" He opened his mouth, but she gently pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't speak yet—you're still hurt." She pressed her hand against his hip, and it came away crimson. "You're not bleeding anymore. Doctor stopped it."

"Why…are you…all shimmery…"

Rory smiled, crying at the same time. "Because the spirits are loaning me energy to help you."

Terry shot up, opening his eyes fully. Eyes that were now clear violet and comprehending everything.

Sarai and Ariana stood behind Rory, each glittering. A stream of light went from each of their hearts into Rory, making her glitter and glow like the star she was. Light was glittering from around his hand in hers. Looking down, he realized he was shimmering as well, shining subtly underneath his tan glow. Unlike Rory, whose shine was almost dazzling. "What the-?!" He looked up at the girl he loved. "What's going on? Who are-!!" He looked up, shocked.

A brunette woman was standing on Rory's left, dressed in a white dress just like the other's dresses. Her long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and she seemed very quiet and kind. On her right was a woman in yellow with long braided jet-black hair. Both women were older, and they each rested a hand on Rory's shoulders, sending energy flowing into her body. But they seemed familiar…

"Ahh…"

Everyone looked at the point in space that the sound came from.

Sunny sat up slowly, holding her head in one hand. She seemed dazed, but quickly seemed to recover as she shook her head. Her long blonde hair whirled around her head, creating a golden halo, and Cliff gasped, shocked by the utter beauty of it. Sunny turned and faced the villagers. She blinked at her location and the crowd of everyone. Then she looked at her hands and flexed them, as if checking to see that they were actually there. Amazement crossed her face as she touched her face, her stomach, her arms. She was alive again.

Alive.

"Momma!!!" Luné came tearing out of the crowd, flying across the dirt to reach his mother, his brown hair blowing crazily behind him in the wind. Sunny knelt and opened her arms to him, tears coming to her eyes as he leapt into her arms. "Momma, I knew you'd wake up, I knew you'd be okay!! I just knew it!!" He was laughing happily, unaware of his mother's silent tears, only aware that she was here, awake at last. He patted her face gently. "I told Daddy that you'd be all bettaw!!"

Sunny released him gently and gracefully lifted herself to her feet. She swayed slightly, but her eyes searched the crowd, looking for faces. Two of them, to be precise. She scanned hungrily, desperate to find them.

And then he was there, holding her close to him as if he would never let her go. She buried her face in his chest, smiling and crying in delight as he stroked her hair and sobbed loudly in her ear. She squeezed him gently and reached up to play with his ponytail, hyperaware of every movement that he made as they reunited at last with one another. He hugged her tightly, and she reciprocated, her joy almost tangible all around her. She kissed every part of his face and neck that she could reach, not caring who saw as she trailed the fiery love up his neck and to his lips.

At last, they were whole again.

After a few moments, Sunny looked around, longing for one more person to complete her family. She smiled when she found her, though the smile was worried at how thin Rory was and how pale and breathless she seemed and how her body sparkled like diamonds. But when she saw the two women next to her, she gasped, riveted on the one in yellow. Reaching to Cliff for support, she whispered her first word in nearly a season—one that changed everything.

"Mother?"

lunasollunasollunasollunasol

Pure Heart: Soooo… ;-3 This is fun to write. I love Rory and Terry and Sunny and Cliff and…(lists about all of the characters) Anyways, please review. OR BOZO AND BAKA WILL ROAST YOUR SOUL AND THEN DEEP FRY IT WITH CHICKEN GUTS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ehem, sorry, the evil me got out for a sec…But review, please.

Remember: I only own all my characters and the plotline. The song was Bumblebee by Bambee. Everything else is the property of the Taser-wielding Natsume lawyers!


End file.
